Red Fountain Grand Ball
by MusicalMusa
Summary: After an intense break up will Riven and Musa make up in time for the Grand Ball?
1. Friends?

**Review PLEASE! This is my first story so I really want to know what you guys think! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Friends?<p>

I woke up as the sun entered through the window and hit my face; I sat up rubbing my eyes trying to get a good vision of tecna. When everything was in place I saw her, tecna, still sound asleep. I crept to the door trying to be as stealthy as possible so I don't wake her. With that successful attempt I went to the common room and saw Stella and Flora having a cup of tea and some homemade biscuits.

"Good morning" I happily greeted my friends.  
>"Hey! Good morning Musa!" said stella as she threw a huge grin.<br>"Come eat, Musa. You must be hungry since you came home so late last night." Flora said warmly.

I walked up to the table and sat next to Flora. She made me some tea and Stella passed the biscuits. As we were eating breakfast through the silence Blooms door opened and we saw a red haired fairy scratching her eyes as she yawned.

"Someone was up late last night" Stella said as she flashed a wide smile on bloom.  
>"I had to finish my report on Professor Avelon's theory on Nymphs" said a very tired Bloom.<p>

She went straight to Flora to get a cup of tea. Stella was just staring at her while smiling ear- to- ear, Bloom hadn't notice Stella until she gave a small cough.

"What?" asked Bloom as she gave an innocent look of confusion to Stella.  
>"Oh nothing my sweet bloom" Stella said as she took another sip from her cup.<p>

Bloom was confused and turned her attention to me and asked "Why were you so late last night? Didn't you get sick from the heavy rain?" I looked at Bloom a bit surprised; I didn't know she saw me come in last night.

"Oooohh! Do tell Musa!" Stella exclaimed.  
>"I-i... Well..." I couldn't tell the girls what had happen last night, well, not now.<br>"You were with Riven right?" Flora asked as she poured another cup of tea for Stella.  
>I gave her a nod "I was... But-" before I could finish we heard doors shut behind us and saw Layla and Tecna.<p>

"Good morning ladies!" Stella cheerfully greeted the two half asleep fairies  
>"Hey... uhh.. Stell" Layla groaned<p>

Tecna rubbed her eyes and nodded at Stella, she was also very tired due to her Electro communication class. Flora gave them tea and some biscuits.

As the morning reached to the afternoon the girls got ready to go out and have some fun around the streets of magix, I on the other hand just wanted to lock myself in my room.

"Musaaaa! I have this perfect little shirt for you!" shouted a very excited sun princess.  
>"Aw stell, I don't want to leave my room right now." I wasn't that eager in seeing the guys after my little fight with Riven.<br>"C'mon muse! Try it out! Riven will love this on you!" Stella said in confidence. She just knew her knowledge for fashion and boys were never wrong.

I took the shirt and pushed Stella out. The shirt had a thick black strap on the left and a thin one the right; its blue sleeves were so calming. As i tried it on I noticed that the shirt didn't actually _fit_ me, my navel was peeking out and the sleeves only reached my elbow. I rolled my eyes as I looked at myself in the mirror. Before I could appreciate the shirt Stella barged in my room.

"Hey! So? How is it?" Stella curiously asked  
>"Well, if this is your definition of <em>fit<em> then it 'fits' perfectly stell" i giggled.  
>"Oh musa dhhharling it <strong>is<strong> perfect!" stella announced. "You should wear that when we leave later" another great idea by the princess.  
>"I really don't want to go stell, I'm still tired about... Last night." I sighed.<p>

Stella stared at me for a few minutes and suddenly grabbed my hand, she dragged me to the common room and pushed me on the couch.

"What the heck, Stella?" I was shocked with her actions.  
>"Spill musa, what happened last night? You would usually be all bubbly when we see the guys. So tell me, what happend!" she demanded and all the girls got out of their rooms.<br>"Stella, what's going on?" Bloom asked as she placed her hand on stella shoulder.  
>"Our little musa hasn't told us about their date last night" Stella smirked.<p>

I got annoyed but I didn't want to ruin the day for my friends so "Nothing happend stell, we went out and he took me to the park again and we made out... then-"  
>"Then?" they all said in sync.<br>I continued "Then it rained, at first we just took cover uner a tree because we figured that the rain will pass. We talked and laughed but we noticed that it was getting really late so Riven suggested we run to his leva bike" I hoped they would believe me and I flashed them an innocent smile to convince them that I was telling the truth.

Silence fell until...

"That's was sweet musa, I just hope Riven doesn't get sick" giggled flora.  
>"Fine musa, just be ready in 10 mins! The guys are gonna pick us up." Stella yelled.<p>

I ran back to my room to get dressed but I wasn't too excited about it, I heard my friends talk about their boyfriends. I was so not in the mood to talk about Riven. Telling them a false story wasn't bad, right? I mean I'll tell them, but not now.

_-14 min later-_

"MUSA MELODY" stella screamed outside my door.  
>"In a minute Stell! I replied.<br>"The guys are downstairs sweetie." Flora said innocently.  
>As I scavenged my drawer "I'm almost done Flo, I just need to get my iPod."<br>After I found my iPod I thought to myself. _Maybe I should just go with the flow so the girls won't suspect anything._

I left my room and dashed off to the door so that I could avoid Stella's nagging. "C'mon slowpokes! It's time to get this party started!" I wanted to be as cheerful as possible.

As we reached the gates of Alfea the guys stood there with their leva bikes and showed smiles when we made eye contact.

"Snukooms!" said Stella running to Brandon.  
>"Sunshine!" Brandon replied while trying to catch her in his arms. I couldn't help but smile and let out a small giggle, even if their relationship was too open they didn't care. Both Brandon and Stella wanted to make each other feel happy, so they don't really care about PDA.<p>

I scanned everyone.

Brandon and Stella were still on the ground laughing and hugging. Bloom walked over to Sky and he gave her a small yet sweet peck on the cheek. Helia walked over to Flora and took her hand then kissed it making her look down and blush. Tecna ran to Timmy to say hi but Timmy was too busy checking his virtualizer but he did manage to smile at tecna which was enough for her.  
>I was hoping Riven would show up but it seems like our little 'date' was still bumming him out.<p>

But then...

"Hey, Musa." the hair behind my back stood up as I heard someone call my name, it was a very familiar voice. I looked back and saw him, with his magenta hair all gelled up , his purple eyes looking straight at mine, the way he stood with those hard Pecs just took my breath away.

"Hey" I replied coldly, not making it obvious that he made me melt.  
>"We... uhhmm.. So about yesterday..? I..." Riven said nerviously But I cut him off.<br>"You and I... Well... I don't know Riven..." I didn't want to sound so disappointed but I couldn't hide it anymore. Seeing him made things worse, I just let things slide. Clenching my fist I took a deep breath and looked at him with a smile on my face.  
>"What?" confusion took over him.<br>"Let's just go, ok? We're friends and we shouldn't let a small fight ruin that." I wanted the pain to stop; I was in the urge of crying.  
>"Ok then." Riven said, I looked into his eyes. He had a sad expression; I could see and feel him getting hurt. I didn't like it one bit it made me want to run back to my dorm and dig my head into my pillow. But for now, for my friends, I'll hold it in.<p> 


	2. Is the music out?

Chapter 2: Is the music out?

As we all arrived at Magix everyone headed to their desired place, usually Riven and I go straight to JAM's Rock n' Roll store so I can look at some new instruments. Come to think of it I never asked Riven where he wants to go.

"Musa, c'mon. JAM's Rock n' Roll store is near here." said Riven still having the same eyes as we left Alfea.  
>I looked at him for a few seconds, he looked so hurt. He didn't look back at me but it was really obvious that he was hiding his feelings again.<br>"Musa?" Riven asked as I came back to reality.  
>"Where do you want to go?" were the only things that I could say, I didn't like this awkward feeling between us.<br>Riven looked at me and then looked away again, I felt a sting in my chest.  
>"Riven." I hated this feeling; I really didn't want to be here today.<br>I didn't get a response and I knew as well that he didn't want to be here right now.  
>"Riven, let's just go back to our dorms. I'll take the bus back to Alfea." I said as I turned away from him.<p>

I wanted to cry, it hurts to see him like this and I just wanted to go back to Alfea so I wouldn't have to feel the pain. I ran but before I could sprint my way to the bus station my arm got caught.

"Musa, I'm sorry." I looked straight into his eyes, I felt my tears come but somehow I managed to stop them.  
>"Let's just stop this Riven, we both know that this situation between us can't continue. I mean who are we kidding we can't pretend like nothing happen. Good bye Riven." I took my arm and I turned away again and this time as I ran tears started to run down my cheeks, I love Riven. I just can't handle anymore of the pain so I had to end everything... For now, maybe.<p>

_**-Magix mall-**_

**RIVEN POV  
><strong>_Did I just lose Musa for good?_ I couldn't stop thinking about her, how could I let this happen? I knew what I did was wrong but how could she just end everything?

I walked around the mall to get my mind out of things and it worked but once I heard Princess Solaria and Brandon shouting at the lobby I snapped back to reality.  
><strong><br>**"Stella, can we go and meet with the others now? You've literally shopped at every store. And I'm getting tired" whined Brandon  
>"Oh honey, they may have limited stores but they do have an unlimited supply of clothes!" Stella said with that loud voice of hers.<p>

Brandon rolled his eyes but still gave a smirk, he looked away from Stella and he suddenly saw me. I tried to get away but I wasn't fast enough.

"RIV!" shouted Brandon.

I stopped but didn't look back; I was still really pissed and hurt.

"Hey! Riv? Where's Musa? Weren't you with her?" Brandon annoyingly asked.  
>I gave him a deadly glare to warn him that I wasn't in the mood to talk. He backed away with his hands up "Wow dude, I was just asking but fine."<p>

As Brandon left I looked up to see the clouds, I remembered how Musa and I would lay down at the park just feeling the breeze.

_Stop it man! She left you and those stupid memories won't come back! _I got so mad at myself so I headed back to my leva bike so that I could just drive my problems away.

**Brandon POV**

As I walked up to a shop Stella greeted me with a "Brandon! Darling! Look at this beautiful dress!" Even with what happened with Riv I couldn't help but smile at Stella, she was happy.  
>"That's nice sweetie, you'll look great in it" I told her as I landed a peck on her cheek.<br>"Brandon?" Stella said as she blushed in shock.  
>"Yes hon?" I was just happy seeing Stella all bubbly with the clothes, she made me so happy.<br>"Nothing" she said while smiling down, I knew she got embarrassed. I never do these kinds of things, but after that thing with Riven I was just happy that Stella was open to me.

After shopping for like 4 hours we met the others in the 'Frooty Bar'.

Stella and I walked towards the table where I saw Sky waving; everyone was there except for Musa and Riven.

"Sup man." Sky greeted  
>"Hey! So have any of you seen Riv and Musa?" I asked as everyone looked at each other a bit confused and worried.<br>"No, maybe Musa isn't done looking at new instruments at JAM's?" Layla said looking a bit worried.  
>"I'll give her a ring, and you guys try calling riven" Tecna suggested while dialling Musa's number on her phone.<p>

After a few failed rings we decided to just give up, we knew that Riven wouldn't leave Musa alone. I was a bit worried seeing Riven awhile ago without Musa but maybe he just needed to go to the bathroom since his direction would lead him there. I didn't tell anyone what I saw to ease up the air and so that the girls wouldn't have to worry too much. But i'll make sure to tell the guys later and ask Riven what had happen.

It was 7pm and everyone decided to leave magix, so we drove to Alfea.

_-Alfea-_

"Brandon" Stella whispered.  
>"Yes sunshine?" I answered kindly as I looked into her eyes.<br>"Thanks for today, it was different from our past dates." Stella shyly said.  
>I caressed her cheek and Stella's body reacted with a bit of shock, she isn't use to all the serious mushy stuff. I took her chin and lifted it up so I could get a better look of her face and I landed a light kiss on her sweet lips. Stella blushed and she couldn't look at me straight, it made me smile with joy until...<br>"GET A ROOM YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!" bloom exclaimed as everyone laughed.  
>I couldn't help but smile, I looked back at Stella to see her reaction but she was still blushing and her head was tilted down.<br>"Bye sunshine, I'll see you soon" I assured taking her soft hand giving it a kiss good night.  
>"Bye..." Stella said with a faint voice. She was still embarrassed so I understood why she couldn't reply to me properly.<br>We headed to our leva bikes and drove off waving good bye to the girls.

**STELLA POV**

"Oh girls! It was a big shock for me!" I was shouting throughout the halls of Alfea. Brandon was unexpectedly sweet and I wasn't ready for that, the girls giggled at me and I wasn't sure on how to react.  
>"What?" I said still embarrassed.<br>"Oh nothing... Sunshine!" Bloom exclaimed as she tried to imitate Brandon. I felt my cheeks getting hot so I just stormed in the dorm, I heard the girls laughing through the hallway.

I sat down in the common room to get myself together, but I couldn't stop thinking about Brandon. So I stood up to the balcony to get some air, this I really loved doing. Feeling the wind under bright moon, it reminded me a lot about my mom.

After a few minutes of feeling the breeze through my face I calmed down. So I decided to go back inside were my girls were still talking about the guys, I wanted to join in until something caught my attention.

**MUSA POV**

_-Dream-_  
><em>"Riven! I don't like it when you hurt my friends! I know what happened before but you still don't have the right to do that!" I said angrily.<br>"Then stay with him Musa, you seem to be too concern for him! That's what you care about right? Others! You never stop to think that I, YOUR BOYFRIEND, get hurt! Even if I don't show my emotions they still exist!" Riven snapped.  
>"How could you be so selfish Riven! I care, but you just jump to conclusion right away!" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.<br>"I'm selfish? I wanted to protect you and our relationship! Jared threatened me and I gave him what he deserved! No one can just walk up to me and tell me that you belong to someone else!" exclaimed Riven  
>"How can you protect it with violence? I know how much you love me Riven but you can't just go hurt people, especially if there my friends!" trying to act tough I glared at him.<br>"You know what Musa, were done! You hear me? We are over!" were the words that I feared Riven would say.  
>He left while his hand was on his cheek...<br>"Ri-"  
>-End of Dream-<br>_  
>"RIVEN!" I said trying to catch my breath.<br>"Musa?" said a voice that was usually loud and annoying. I looked up and saw Stella, she was looking at me a bit worried and confused.  
>"Stella... Hi... How long have you been here? Are the girls here as well? How was the mall?" I had to ask, I didn't want to be in the hot seat.<br>"Oh... Yeah, everyone's here and today was..." Stella said as I waited for her to continue.  
>"Great" as she finished with a warm smile. Stella continued talking "How did it go with you and Riven? We got worried because you guys didn't contact us."<br>"We..." I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't. Telling her means that I would have to remember the pain riven had put me in.  
>"We uhmm... I asked him to bring me back here because I wasn't feeling to well." I said while giving her a crooked smile.<br>"Well are you ok now? Your face is flushed and your eyes are all puffy, maybe you should go inside. How long have you been out here?" Stella asked with a worried look.  
>I can't tell her that I've been here since 2 pm, and I couldn't possibly let her now that I've been crying so I told another white lie.<br>"Oh, a few minutes ago... My eyes are probably puffy because I have the sniffles." I tried to act as innocent as possible and then gave stella a sickly look.  
>"Well then, we might as well ask Flora for some tea to get rid of that flu!" Stella said returning back to her old self. "GIRLS! Look who I found!" shouted stella.<br>"Musa!" everyone happily said in sync.  
>"Flora dear, can you whip up some tea for Musa here. It seems like she caught the sniffles." Stella said happily. Flora nodded and got some herbs in her room.<p>

I sat down next to Layla and laid my head on her shoulders trying to take a short nap, I heard stella telling everyone why Riven and I suddenly disappeared. It was nice knowing my friends were happy; maybe my decision wasn't that bad. I laid on Layla's shoulder falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Tell Mother Nature musa

Chapter 3: Tell Mother Nature musa

Sleeping helps me a lot; I get to hide from my problems. Even if nightmares were to enter my friends were there to wake me up and make me feel better.  
>"Musa, sweetie. Wake up, I have your tea ready." a calm voice said to me<br>"Oh... Hey Flo, thanks" I said as I rubbed my eyes. Flora sat next to me and started to nibble on some biscuits. The tea warmed my body and it helped me calm down a bit, I let out a sigh that caught Flora's attention.  
>"Musa, is there something wrong?" Flora innocently asked.<br>I looked at flora, trying to make a face that wouldn't give my true feelings away. "What do you mean?" as I asked her she poured more tea in my cup.  
>"Well you seem pretty down and pre-occupied, did anything happen awhile ago" Flora gave me a look that made me feel so horrible, I know she wants to help but I didn't want my friends to worry about my problems.<br>"Nothing really, I'm just dizzy so I'm trying to not move much and just relax." I really don't like lying to my girls but it had to be done.  
>"Musa, just remember that I'm here to help you. Everyone has problems that they can handle themselves but sometimes they need others for help, you don't have to face all your problems alone." Flora patted my shoulder and gave me a warm smile.<br>"Yeah, thanks Flo. I'll... I'll remember that." I gave flora a hug and she left the common room to go to bed. I looked to my right and I saw Layla fast asleep, she was smiling. Probably dreaming about Nabu. When I looked to my left I saw the clock and it was 11 pm, I needed to go to bed since tomorrow there will be a big announcement at around 7 30 am. I tipped toed back to my room and saw Tecna sleeping soundly so in another attempt to sneak past the sleeping fairy I dashed to my bed and hid under the covers.

_-Next day-_

"GOOD MORNING WINX!" a loud sun fairy greeted.  
>Everyone got out of bed and groaned passed their doors; Stella looked at us and started laughing.<br>"You girls look hideous!" The laughing fairy fell to the floor.  
>"Shut it sunshine" Bloom grinned as she yawned.<br>"Yeah! It's like 6am Stella! What's up?" Layla said trying to get comfortable on the couch.  
>"Layla? Did you sleep there?" Tecna asked while she stretched her arms.<br>"Yeah, she did. I didn't have the heart to wake her up because she was sleeping so peacfully and dreaming about Nabu" I flashed a smile on Layla who suddenly sat up giving me a deadly stare which made me laugh.

It was really nice having my girls worry free, at least we could still have fun. Everyone sat at the common room and Flora brought out some hot chocolate, everyone's eye's widened. Flora makes the best hot chocolate.

"Stella, can you tell us why you woke us up so early?" Bloom asked while trying to get some hot chocolate.  
>"Well my dear bloom, you might have forgotten about Miss Faragonda's announcement at 7 30 am!" Stella giving Bloom a grin.<br>"Oh yeah! I wonder what that's about" Bloom said.  
>"We can worry about that later, here are some cereal guys!" Layla passing 3 different types of boxes.<p>

_-7 20 am-_

"I told you we shouldn't have had that 3rd bowl!" Tecna said as she tried to catch her breath.  
>"Well Miss Solaria here was hungry and decided for everyone!" Bloom said while running as fast as she can.<p>

We all left the room running because of Stella's cereal contest; if we arrive late in this assembly Miss Griselda will kill us.

"Musa! Hurry up! We're almost at the gym!" Stella screamed. I wasn't that worried because we had like 3 minutes left till 7 30, but the girls knew how strict Miss Griselda is when it comes to time. So I sprinted my way pass flora and Tecna.

Luck was on our side and we made it in time and unfortunately we happen to bump into Miss Griselda "Hello girls, running in the halls to catch time again I see."  
>"Yeah... We had to... But we're... Here... Now..." Flora panted.<br>"Please don't let this continue on girls, proceed to your seats" Miss Griselda watched as we walked to our area.

"LADIES! WELCOME AND A GOOD MORNING TO ALL!" Miss Faragonda exclaimed."As you all may be unaware but this week in magix all school activities and classes will be cancelled."  
>Everyone was whispering and looked very confused, why would they cancel school for a week? Not like I'm complaining. I looked over at the girls and they were whispering to each other, but Stella's voice was to loud.<br>"I can see Brandon for a week!" Stella giggled.

Miss Faragonda continued speaking "We have visitors from Red Fountain that'll explain why this suddenly happened" and she left the stage.

I wasn't really interested but when I heard 'Red Fountain' my eyes transferred to the stage. I was hoping to see Riven but at the same time I wished he wouldn't be a speaker. To my luck Seniors of Red Fountain came out and delivered the message.  
>"Hi girls! As Miss Faragonda said, a week will be allotted for the Red Fountain Grand ball. For the next seven days Red Fountain students will be going around different schools to find a partner, this isn't just a dance for us students so we make sure to take things very seriously." All the girls cheered because the speakers were good looking and everyone was excited about this, specially Stella who kept screaming.<p>

After the assembly everyone went back to their dorms, tomorrow will be the start of the Red Fountain event. Today we were allowed to relax so we decided to just chill in the room.

"Oh girls! We need to go shopping for that ball!" Stella suddenly blurted out.  
>"Sure Stell, but not today" said Layla.<br>Everyone agreed even Stella, we just wanted to rest and hang.

As we reached our dorms it was about 11 am, so Tecna suggested that we eat lunch soon. Princess Solaria might get hungry again.

"So? What kind of food do you guys want?" Bloom asked as she took her phone out of her pocket.  
>"How bout we get some... Pizza was it?" said Tecna who was tinkering with her new gadget.<br>"Sure!" Bloom exclaimed.

I looked at my friends from my room door, I was happy to see them talking about the ball and how the plan with clothes will go. But it still made me sad; I couldn't go with them, well... Not anymore.

"Musa?" Flora asked walking towards my room. "Is there something wrong? You've been awfully quiet the whole morning."  
>I know flora wants to help, but I wasn't ready so I had to do it again. Lie. "Yeah, I just had another dizzy spell. I'll just get some air and sit by the balcony." I left flora in my room and walked towards the balcony, I really hate myself.<p>

I went outside and shut the door so no one could see me, I bursted out crying because I couldn't tell anyone anything. The Grand ball had my friends going on and I really can't deprive them, I had to get through this by myself.

"Riven" I sighed. "Why did you have to act that way?"

_-Flashback-_

_"Musa! It's raining!" said Riven who was smiling at me.  
>"C'mon! It's fun to play in the rain. Please Riv!" I pleaded and gave him a pout.<br>He laughed and carried me under a tree "Let's stay here for a while, ok?" and he gave me a tender kiss on my lips. I felt his warm body on mine and I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I couldn't breathe but I wanted riven more, he made my heart melt. Riven pulled away because he knew I wouldn't be able to breathe any longer since I was too aggressive.  
>"Can we play now?" I asked him while still trying to catch my breath.<br>Riven gave me a smile, oh how I love his smile. It made me want to kiss him again. But he got a hold of my body and lifted me up again. We played in the rain until he noticed it was getting a bit late.  
>"Hey, we have to get you back to Alfea." said Riven who placed me down.<br>"Aw, but I'm having so much fun with you." I sounded disappointed but I knew he was right.  
>"C'mon, we wouldn't want Miss Griselda nagging again" chuckled Riven.<br>"Fine" I giggled_

_We walked the streets of Magix hoping a bus would come along, but it seemed like every mode of transportation wasn't available since the rain was so heavy. Riven and I walked along the forest and saw Alfea but then Jared suddenly came out drunk.  
>"Musa! Why are you with that good for nothing, hot headed guy!" said Jared as he glared at Riven. I was shock to see him like this; I hid behind Riven who had his fist clenched.<br>"Go back Jared, if you know what's good for you!" shouted Riven.  
>"Put your money were your mouth is Riven! I bet I could get Musa from you! You're not even worth her time! You're nothing but talk!" Jared charged at Riven.<br>I looked at Riven and saw that he was really upset "Stay there musa, I'll deal with him." Riven then put me to the side. I didn't know what to do, I was in shock.  
>Jared ran faster to Riven but since he was drunk Riven had the upper hand. He grabbed him and threw him hard on the ground then he got Jared's collar and pinned him to a tree. Using his anger Riven clenched his fist and kept punching his face. I snapped "RIVEN! STOP IT!" and I slapped him so that he would come back to his senses. He dropped Jared and I went to check if he was alright.<br>"What the... Musa?" said a confused Riven._

_-End of flashback-_


	4. Riven? Are you opening up?

Chapter 4: Riven are you opening up?

I couldn't stop crying, I really love Riven. I didn't want any of this to happen. I sat on a corner and wrapped my arms around my knee; I had my head on top of my knees so my voice wouldn't have to echo out.  
>"Riven" I whispered. "Why? I really love you but why did you do this to me?" Tears won't stop falling, I felt my cheeks get hot and my collar getting wet.<p>

I looked up at the sky letting out a sigh "Riven you idiot" I couldn't stop thinking about him. I hated it so much. I remembered every memory we made, I felt my heart getting crushed. _Did I deserve this? _I thought after standing up. I walked to the edge of the balcony, I heard the girls laughing in the common room. Their conversation penetrated the door of the balcony "I can't wait for the week to start! I heard the guys will stay in the school they chose for a week." Stella screamed happily.  
>"You know what that means, right?" Layla mumbled to Bloom.<br>"SUNSHINE!" Bloom cheered with a huge grin on her face.

Everyone laughed, and Stella screamed "SHUT IT BLOOOOOOOM!" but this made them laugh more. I couldn't help but smirk; at least I know my friends will be happy.

"That's really nice stella, Brandon being all sweet with you. It's true love." Flora calmly said.  
>"What about you and Helia, huh? I saw that spark in your eyes! You're way more excited than me" Stella hissed while giving Flora a smug.<br>Flora shyly blushed and giggled, Helia always made her happy. Everyone went on about their stories until Flora said something that glue me to the door, I know, eavesdropping isn't right but I was curious.

"Do you think Riven and Musa are ok?" Flora whispered, but I had great hearing so it wasn't that hard to understand.  
>"Ofcourse they are! Musa's just sick so maybe Riven wanted her to rest" exclaimed Layla.<br>"But... Hmm... Tecna, do they talk at night?" Flora turned her attention to the Technology fairy.  
>"No, not really" said Tecna while fixing her new debugger.<br>"See!" Excalimed Flora.  
>Everyone was in silence since no one was used to Flora shouting.<br>"Flora, calm down. Maybe Stella's right, Riven is the protective type and he cares a lot for Musa. Maybe he just wanted her to get better as fast as possible" said a concerned Bloom.

How could I let this happen? Flora snapped because of my problem, I started to cry again. My friends didn't have to worry about this! I clenched my fist and placed it on my chest; I really hated myself for this. "Sorry Flora" I whispered to myself.

After a few more minutes I didn't hear them anymore so maybe they went back inside their rooms, so I screamed. "I HATE THIS!" I couldn't take it anymore, my friends... And Riven. I wanted to bury my head on my pillow but I can't let Tecna see me, I decided to go out for a while. Maybe a walk through the forest would help me calm down. I peeked inside and saw Flora; she was looking at me with teary eyes.  
>"Musa." the nature fairy said in a whisper.<br>"I'm sorry, did you... uhmm..." I was a bit shock, did Flora hear me scream?  
>"You can tell me anything musa, I really want to help. But if you keep pushing me away then I can't do anything but watch you like this." Flora turned her head away.<br>"Flo, I'm fine. I'm just upset about this cold, it's gonna ruin the week. I've been trying to get better but with all the stress it's been a bit hard. But I'm fine, don't worry about me. I know you're there when I need you, and I'll go straight to you if I can't handle problems" I hated myself more, I lied again. _I'm really sorry Flora; I'll talk to you soon._ I thought as I walked up to her for a hug,  
>"Ok, Musa." Flora looked disappointed, she knew I was lying.<br>"I'm gonna head out to clear my head" I smiled at her and left the room.

_-Red Fountain-_

**Brandon POV**  
>"Riven! We have to go soon!" Sky kept banging his door.<br>"Man, we should just leave him. He seemed so uninterested ever since he came back from his date with Musa 2 days ago" I didn't want Sky's effort to be put to waste.  
>"Well... He should still listen! Cordatorta will be pissed at him, and that means we get involved." Sky argued. He had a point; every time Riven did something we would also get blamed.<br>"Sky has a point man; we should at least try to geyt him out of there. Poor Timmy here can't pack his clothes because of Riv." said Helia. I looked back at Sky who was really pissed; he continued banging Riven's door. "RIVEN! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Hey! What's with all the noise guys?" said a voice at our door. We all turned to see an old friend; we ran to him "NABU!" we all cheered.  
>"Miss me?" he chuckled.<br>"You wish!" Sky snickered.  
>"So? What's up? I heard all the noise from the halls." Nabu asked.<br>Our faces lit up, Nabu was Riven's closest friend. "What?" he asked again.  
>We grabbed him and pushed him in front of Riven's door; he looked back at us and gave us a confused look.<br>"Riven's being stubborn, can you get him out of the room? We need to leave for Alfea soon" asked an annoyed Sky.  
>"Ah... Why didn't say so?" Nabu smiled as he teleported himself inside the room.<p>

**RIVEN POV  
><strong>_Finally, they stopped all the noise._ My friends never understood me; they should know that I just want to be alone. Lying down on my bed relaxed me; I took a pillow and placed it on my head. I just wanted to be alone, why can't they get the message?

"Riv" said a voice that I just ignored; I thought I was hearing things. "Riven..." The voice said again. I took the pillow of me and saw Nabu in front of my bed, I knew he teleported in but I was a bit surprised. What was he doing in Red Fountain?  
>"You ok?" He asked as he sat down near the window.<br>I didn't reply, I just gave him a nod. I wasn't in the mood to talk, I wanted to be alone but Nabu said something that confused me.  
>"I know what's wrong Riv, and I know you don't want me to help but I think I have the solution to your problem." he said smiling at me.<br>"What do you mean?" I was curious. He was one of my closest friends but I never told him about the problem with musa.  
>"Riven, it's written all over your face. Just talk to her and apologize, you seriously don't want to lose her right?" Nabu asked as he walked towards me.<br>My eyes widened, was it that obvious? No, Brandon and Sky didn't notice THAT much.  
>"And yeah, it's that obvious Riv. I'm your friend so I can read you" said Nabu.<br>He hit a bull's eye; I felt pain in my chest. I suddenly remembered the fight Musa and I had, I felt so dumb. How could I do that to her?  
>"C'mon Riv, tell me everything so you can let it out. I'll also promise you that I won't mention this to the guys, ok?" said nabu while patting my back. I felt my face heat up, so I did something which surprised me.<p>

"Musa and I broke up because I beat up Jared." I looked at Nabu and his expression didn't change, it seemed like he understood me. So I turned my head and continued.  
>"I was jealous again, Jared threatened me and I got pissed. Musa was so scared when he saw Jared all drunk, I didn't like it. So my anger took over my actions and I beat up Jared, Musa didn't like what I did and she went to see if Jared was ok. I got so mad at her, I didn't like what she did, it made me more jealous. So I broke up with her, I was so mad at her for not understanding me." I looked at Nabu again and his expression didn't change at all.<br>He patted me on the back and said "Musa's a different girl Riven, you both need to understand each other. She knows how jealous you can get but she doesn't like seeing her friends hurt, maybe you should've just pushed Jared and left. I know you, and violence is in your system."  
>I couldn't believe it, he really understood me. Maybe I was too harsh, but... Musa should've known better to go near a drunken guy who used to like her... On the other hand I did beat him to a pulp, I'm really confused.<br>"Riv, go apologize to Musa and tell her that you were just scared in losing her and you reacted like that because you didn't like seeing her in that kind of situation. You just wanted her safe and your anger took over your actions, it's not like she'll want to change you Riv. She'll understand she is your girlfriend man." said Nabu and I just gave him a crooked smile, he knew what to say and it helped me think clearly.  
>"Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks man." I stood up and opened the door.<p>

"FINALLY!" the guys said in sync. I forgot about them.  
>"Nice job Nabu! Now Timmy can pack and we can leave for Alfea!" said Sky while he pushed Timmy in the room.<br>"No problem guys, just hurry. Layla sent me a message asking where we were, and I haven't replied." said a laughing Nabu.

_-Forest-_

**MUSA POV  
><strong>It was getting late, but I still didn't feel like going back. I couldn't face Flora, but they'll be wondering why I left for a long time since I told them that I was sick. So I decided to go back to Alfea, I wasn't in a hurry so I took my time enjoying the air.

_Maybe I should call him? No... Well... Probably.. Oh Musa! Get a hold of yourself! He left you, so get over him!_ I couldn't bear it, I just cant stop thinking about Riven. I stopped and looked at the moon; Riven and I loved doing this. I felt the breeze on my face and I started to remember the good times we had.

_-Flashback-  
>"Look! Isn't that beautiful Riven?" I said as I grabbed a hold of a red rose.<br>"Yeah, that flower does look beautiful. Just like you, Musa" said Riven.  
>I turned back and smiled at him, he made me feel so loved.<br>"And you'll be there to take care of me so that I won't wither out, right?" I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
>"You bet princess, I'll make sure you'll be protected." Riven then grabbed my waist and aligned his face to min.<br>He gave me a kiss, and it was intoxicating. I hugged him tightly to send him a message that I wanted him more, he responded and kissed me more. I just love how his body heats up and make me feel warmth; I wanted to stay like this.  
>Riven pulled away and smiled at me, the smile that just made my body melt. I just love seeing that smile.<br>"Musa" he said.  
>I couldn't reply, I was to hypnotized by his smile. I gave him a hug so that he won't see how embarrassed I was.<br>"Musa" Riven chuckled. "I know you're blushing, you cant hide it from me" he laughed. It annoyed me. He manages to tease me, but at the same time I loved it. He was only person who can make me like this.  
>"Musaaa" he called again. I looked at him with my heated cheeks, I gave him a pout.<br>"Oh Musa." Riven laughed harder and kissed me again.  
>I couldn't stop blushing, I knew he liked this. He just loves it when I get embarrassed.<br>"Mu..sa" panted Riven trying to call my name again, I pulled away and looked at him.  
>"You're really something Princess" he said flashing me one of those smiles again.<br>"Well... You too..." I manage to say something but I was to embarrassed. Riven kept laughing and he kissed my cheek. "Let's go princess, we have a date to accomplish" and he turned away to walk towards his leva bike.  
>I ran to him and got a hold of his muscular arm.<br>-End of Flashback-_

My chest ached, I really missed Riven. I wanted him back but he broke up with me and I made him feel like I didn't want things normal. Tears fell again; I just wished we hadn't had that misunderstanding.

"What's wrong fairy? Did everyone leave you already?" an annoying voice crept from above.  
>It was Darcy! "What do you want witch? Are you that miserable? You stalk me know? I told her wiping me eyes.<br>"You wish, I just happen to be in the neighbourhood and I saw a pathetic fairy crying. So I thought maybe I should end her misery!" said Darcy as she blasted her dark magic at me.  
>"Funny, I always remembered that you were the pathetic excuse" I manage to dodge her attack. "ENCHANTIX!" I exclaimed.<br>"Ohhh, I'm so scared. By the way, here's a little gift for you! Darcy sent dark spikes at me.  
>"Disco ball!" I shouted to shield myself. "You just love to give don't you Darcy, well this time I should give you something in return! Melodic Blast!" I yelled as I let out a supersonic blast.<br>Darcy took a direct hit and she fell to the ground. "Awww.. Was my gift was too much for you, maybe next time you shouldn't be to giving!" I mocked her.  
>"Very funny musa but maybe you'll be able to accept this!" Darcy disappeared and I felt a blast hit my back. Darcy teleported and hit me with one of her dark balls.<br>"How was that musa? Not enough right? This should help you! Toxic cloud!" Darcy raising her hands up.  
>I couldn't fly, Darcy badly hit my back.<br>"Where's your mouth now Fairy?" Darcy laughed.

**FLORA POV**

"Flo? Hey Flo." I heard someone, well I think I did. "Flora, wake up. It's me, Bloom."  
>"Oh... Hey Bloom... What's up?" I was still half asleep.<br>"Sorry to wake you up but have you seen Musa?" asked Bloom.  
>"Musa?" I looked at her a bit confused.<br>"Yeah, she's not in her room and it's getting pretty late." Bloom looking worried.  
>"Musa...? Oh! Musa! She went out for a walk awhile ago." I snapped into reality. "Wait, she isn't back yet?" Musa left around 4 pm and it was already 8pm.<br>"No, not yet." Bloom was a bit uneasy.  
>"Well lets go give her a call? Let's not jump to conclusions" I tried to stay positive for Bloom.<br>"Ok, let me just get my cell." Bloom stood up and went to table where her phone as placed, but before she could open it the door to our dorm was forcefully opened.

"We have a problem!" Brandon exclaimed.  
>Bloom and I were surprised, what was Brandon doing here and why were his clothes torn?<br>"What happened?" Bloom ran to him.  
>"Get the girls, it's Musa!" Brandon was still panting, he looked liked he just got out of a fight.<p>

_-Alfea Clinic-_

"Snukooms! What's going on?" Stella asked as we enter the clinic.  
>All the guys were sitting down, well, all except for Riven who was nowhere to be found.<br>"It's Musa" Brandon stated.  
>"What happened? And how'd you guys find her?" Layla asked them.<br>"Well-" Sky was cut off by the nurse. "Boys, please come in now. I'll have to fix your wounds so things won't get serious. As for your friend, she is now stabilized and currently resting."  
>"We'll talk to you girls later, ok? We'll visit your rooms later to fill you in the details." said a very injured Sky.<br>"Sky.." Bloom whispered worriedly.  
>"I'll be fine Bloom, don't worry. I'll see you later, ok?" Sky landed a kiss on her forehead.<br>"Ok, Sky" sighed Bloom, everyone was worried for the guys. But as of now, we can't do anything but wait.  
>We watched the guys who were badly injured enter the clinic; I couldn't help but tear up when I saw Helia. His right arm was completely visible and it had a large wound, I wanted to help but my magic isn't strong enough.<p>

_-Dorm-_

The air was cold and everyone was very uneasy, the suspense was killing us. Bloom was walking in a circle with her hands crossed, Stella kept tapping her nails on the table, Tecna made clicking sounds with her pen, Layla's teeth kept grinding as she tried to find a good position to sit, I on the other hand couldn't stop sighing. We all waited for an hour and a half till...  
>"I can't take it anymore! Can we go check on them? We need to know what's going on!" Stella exclaimed.<br>We all looked at each other, we knew Stella was right but we can't go.  
>"Stell, calm down. We'll get answers, we just need to be a bit more patient" said Layla trying to help Stella sit.<br>"But.. Snukooms, Musa, and the other guys are really hurt. How can we just sit here? I need answers now!" Stella angrily stormed to the door. As she was about to leave she saw Riven who was about to knock. "Hey.. Stella." he was a bit surprised.  
>"Riven? RIVEN!" Stella said with glee.<p>

He entered the room with bandages covering his left arm and body, there were still blood stains on them. His face had bruises and his left leg had a huge bruise near the knee, he just stood near the door and crossed his arms.

"How are the guys? How are you? How's musa?" Bloom asked.  
>"We're all fine; I came here to tell you girls that you can see the others now. But not Musa, she's still stabilizing" Riven calmly explained.<br>"Oh, well maybe we should visit tomorrow? You guys need to rest and get your strength back" Bloom sounded a bit disappointed but she knew what was right.  
>"It's ok to visit tonight, we're all fine. The medicine will give us back our strength by tomorrow, so it'll seem like nothing happened." Riven then looked at the door, it was like he was telling us to go and see the guys.<br>"Well? What are we waiting for then? Let's go girls!" Stella charged to the door.

_-Clinic-_

"Knock, knock." said Bloom as she peeked in the door.  
>We saw all the guys in their beds, they were covered in bandages. It wasn't really the best way to start the Red Fountain week but at least we know everyone's safe.<p>

"Bloom!" We heard a voice from the left end of the room, it was Sky. He smiled at us and tried to raise his arm to signal Bloom to go to him.  
>"Sky! I'll be right there!" said a happy Bloom.<p>

Bloom ran to Sky and sat next to him.

"Sunshine" another voice but this was in the right end of the room.  
>"BRANDON! SWEETIE!" Stella ran to him all giggly. "How I missed you! Are you alright?" She shouted.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Brandon assured Stella.

Stella then hugged Brandon; she was really scared with what happened.

"Tecna! Hey!" waved a guy just next to Brandon.  
>"Timmy!" Tecna rushed over to his side.<br>"Are you ok? Did you hit any vital organs?" Tecna was really worried; she knew Timmy wasn't really made for combat. He was more on intellect.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. My plan went well so no one was badly hurt." said Timmy who started to scratch the back of his head.<br>"Well, I'm just glad you're safe." Tecna then leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
>"Tec.. Na.." Timmy blushed.<p>

They weren't that used to physical contact but Tecna was really happy that Timmy was safe.

"Nabu!" Layla saw him resting next to Sky.  
>"Oh.. Layla!" Nabu looked like he just woke up from a nap.<br>"I'm so happy your safe Nabu! I couldn't think straight not knowing your status in this clinic, but now at least everything is fine" Layla then hugged Nabu.  
>"My sweet Layla" He landed a kiss on her forehead.<p>

Layla just cuddled with Nabu, she tried to be as gentle towards him. He had all those bandages covering his chest.

I scanned for Helia, and I saw him next to Riven's bed. I walked to him and saw him still sleeping, so I decided to make some herbal tea.

"Hey... Flora." I turned my head and saw Riven trying to sitting up.  
>"Yeah? Do you need anything Riven? I can call he nurse." I thought he was in some kind of pain, he looked like he was going to collapse.<br>"No, I just.. Thought maybe.. I could have some tea as well?" Riven then looked away. "Sure thing, I'm making for everyone." I said while finishing the tea. Riven nodded and went back to lying down.

As I poured tea to each cup I saw the girls, they didn't like this but they were happy that the guys were ok.

"HEY! Could you guys explain what happened? We're dying to know why our boyfriends are beaten to a pulp." Stella screamed.

Everyone was silent..

"Well.."  
>We all drew our attention to Riven.<br>"Well? Could you please tell us about your fight and as to what happened to Musa?" Stella tried to sound as calm as possible.  
>"Well... We were on our way here since we chose Alfea for that Grand ball thing. We were on our leva bikes, as we reached the middle part of the forest we saw a big flash not far from where we were. So we decided to check it out since it might be someone in danger, we drove as fast as possible to save up some time..." Riven then sat up and continued. "We then heard someone laugh, it was Darcy. She just knocked Musa out, we saw her on the ground unconscious. So we ran to fight Darcy and help get Musa out of the area."<br>I saw Riven's eyes; they were full of pain and guilt. I knew something bad had happened between him and Musa.  
>"So? What happened to Darcy? And what was Musa's condition when you saw her?" Bloom asked.<br>"We were able to defeat Darcy but it wasn't easy, she had the advantage since the area was all dark and gloomy. We had to take a few blows from her but still, we manage to beat her." Riven then clenched his fist. "Musa... She looked so worn out. Darcy got her good, she had wounds all over her body and her breathing was off. She hit her head pretty hard and a lot of blood was on her head and right arm." Riven looked down and grinded his teeth.  
>"Hey man, at least we got her out on time. That's what's important." said a tired Brandon.<br>"Yeah... Whatever." Riven then laid back down.

Everyone understood why Riven was like that, we just didn't know how to help him.

I sat down and looked straight at the window, I saw the stars. They were beautiful. How I wished things would go back to normal.  
>"Flora?" Helia had awakened.<br>"Helia!" I gave him a hug, I felt teary when I saw him sit up. I was so worried for him.  
>"Hey, where am I? And what happend?" Helia was still trying to wake up.<br>"You're in Alfea, you guys ran into some trouble when you were on your way here." I gave him a smile.  
>"Oh" he chuckled. "Well, I'm kinda glad I fell asleep. I get to wake up to a beautiful Nature fairy" Helia teased.<br>I couldn't help but blush; even if he's injured he manages to make me smile.  
>"Here, drink some tea. It'll help with the healing" I then gave him the cup and he smiled.<br>"Right now, Flora. Just being with you helps my healing process." Helia then took a sip.  
>"Helia.." he was just so sweet, I smiled with joy.<br>"I'll... I'll just give the others their tea." I was so nervous.

The boys fell asleep after they drank the tea, so we decided to go back and get some shut eye as well.  
>On our way out we saw Musa's room, we wanted to go in and see how she was.<br>"Can we girls?" Layla asked.  
>"We can't. But.." Tecna whispered.<br>"Maybe we should?" Bloom suggested.  
>"What about Griselda?" Stella worryingly asked.<br>"We can see Musa tomorrow girls, we need to get some rest" I didn't want us to get in trouble.  
>"Maybe you're right Flo" said a bit disappointed Layla.<p>

We turned and walked away, but a loud scream in Musa's room exited the doors. We ran and saw our friend screaming. We were shocked, Musa was tossing and turning.

"Musa! Wake up! It's us!" said Bloom who was shaking Musa  
>"AHHHH!" Musa screamed at the top of her lungs.<br>"Sweetie, it's us. Please wake up, you're having a nightmare." I tried to calm her but nothing.  
>"Musa! Shh... Everything's all right, we're here." Layla tried as well.<br>"Girls! Try playing some music! Maybe that'll calm her down" suggested Tecna.  
>"Great idea Tec! I have my phone! Here! Bloom!" Stella tossed.<p>

Bloom then played the video recorded of musa's song in the concert; she was singing Magic in my Heart.  
>"Look!" Stella pointed at Musa. She calmed down, but she had tears running down her cheeks.<br>"Aw, musa... Sweetie." I patted her forehead; we didn't expect her to cry. Everyone just sat there trying to help me calm her more.  
>"Musa, get some rest. Ok?" assured Bloom.<br>"We'll see you tomorrow, so don't cry." Stella said trying to act like it didn't bother her.  
>"R..." Musa moaned.<br>"What?" Tecna noticed.  
>"What is it Tecna?" Layla asked as she turned back.<br>"Musa's trying to say something." said a concerned Tecna.  
>We all turned to our unconscious friend, tears started to fall again but this time we all heard what Musa had to say. "Riv... Riven"<p> 


	5. Starry Night

Chapter 5: Starry Night

**FLORA POV  
><strong>Everyone huddle over Musa's bed and tried to calm her down again, Musa started to scream again. The song didn't work anymore; Layla was trying to wake her up. "Musa! Musa! You're having a bad dream, it's us!"

We didn't like seeing her this way, it was heartbreaking.

As we tried to calm her we noticed her body was in pain, Musa's screams grew louder. Blood became visible throughout her left arm, the bandages on her left leg came lose, the bruise on her back had blood dripping, and her head was throbbing. We couldn't bear it, everyone was trying to calm her but tears dripped down our faces.

"Musa! Wake up, please!" said a crying Bloom.  
>But we she wouldn't.<br>"You're hurting yourself Musa!" Tecna grabbed some bandages from the first aid kit.

It went on like this until suddenly...

"Girls! What happend?" We turned around and saw Miss Feragonda who looked at us with shock, she looked by the bed and her eyes widened.  
>"Miss Feragonda! It's Musa, she won't stop screaming. We tried to wake her up, her body can't handle it" said Tecna.<br>"Leave it us girls, go back to your dorms! We'll call you once everything is ok." Miss Ferogonda said as she walked up to me "Except you Flora, I'll need your help."  
>I gave Miss Ferogonda a nod and looked back at the girls.<br>"Good luck" mouthed Layla.

As soon as the girls left Miss Ferogonda let the school nurse in along with Miss Griselda, she then took me out of the room.

"So Flora, may you tell me what happened?" asked the Head Mistress.  
>"Well... After seeing the guys we were about to go back to our dorms, along the way we saw Musa's room and thought if we should drop by. But I told the girls that we'll have time to visit her tomorrow, so everyone agreed. As we were about to leave we heard screams in the room, so we rushed inside to see if anything bad had happened to our friend. And we saw her screaming, she kept tossing so we tried to wake her up. Her body couldn't handle it." I sighed.<br>"Well, if that's the case we need to investigate why Musa is like this. Flora, if tomorrow goes on like this I will need the help of the Winx." said Miss Ferogonda  
>"Ok, Miss Ferogonda. I'll tell the girls" I then gave her a nod and ran back to my dorm.<p>

_I wonder what happened to her? How will things get back to normal?_ I thought as I dashed through the halls. It was really late and tomorrow was the start of the Red Fountain event, how can we help Musa?

As I reached my dorm I saw the all the girls sitting in the common room, they all looked at me covered in blood stains which Musa left.  
>"What happened?" asked Tecna. Her eyes looked so sad; everyone was really worried about the situation.<br>"Miss Ferogonda said that she'll need our help if Musa's status doesn't change, as of now we just need to stay positive and get some rest." I had to be as gentle as possible with the girls; I didn't want to sound like everything was falling apart. I looked at everyone, we were exhausted.  
>"Flora's right girls, we should get some rest and just hope for the better." said Stella who gave everyone a hug.<p>

After we washed ourselves all of us headed back to our rooms to get some rest.

_-Next day-_

It was 7am when I woke up, I saw Bloom getting up as well.

"Good Morning" I whispered.  
>"Hey, Good Morning" yawned Bloom. She got up and stretched her arms, then made her way to the door and looked at me "C'mon Flo"<br>I smiled at her and stood up, it was like another morning in Alfea.

Bloom and I went to the common room to check if the others were awake. But everyone was still asleep; I sat down and started to sigh.  
>"Flo, i'll just be in the bathroom." said Bloom.<br>"Sure thing" I said to a tired Bloom.

It was quiet in the dorm; I started to close my eyes so that I could relax. I thought about all the memories we had here, everything was just great. Stella always going on and on about new clothes in Magix, Tecna's gadgets that always make different sounds, Bloom's chit chat with Sky on the phone, Layla trying to teach pip how to talk, and Musa's music. I really wanted things back to normal.

I sighed and opened my eyes to see Stella staring down on me.  
>"Hey Flora!" exclaimed Stella.<br>"Oh, hey Stella. Good morning." I smiled.  
>"Don't worry, everything will be ok. You'll see." Stella then sat next to me and gave me a hug.<br>"Thanks Stella" I hugged her back.

It was nice to have friends who'll be there for you anytime, even if Stella is the type of girl who'll always want to have fun.

"Stella! Good Morning! Hey Flora, you can take a bath now." said Bloom who was drying her hair.  
>"Heeey! Morning Bloom!" said Stella.<br>I stood up and headed for the bathroom.

**Brandon POV  
><strong>I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling, my body had a sting of pain but was still bearable. I sat up to see the other guy's still sleeping, everyone had bandages on but their wounds seemed ok. I looked at the clock to see that it was already 7 23am. I stood up to check if my body can handle my weight, and to my surprise the pain left. I walked around the room to stretch my muscles, the medicine worked perfectly.

"Brandon? What the heck are you doing man?" Sky was half awake.  
>"Sorry, did I wake you up? I just stretched my muscles." I chuckled; Sky looked like he got run over.<br>"Oh? So the medicine worked?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
>"Like a charm" I gave him a thumbs up.<br>"Wake the others; we need to finish our plan for tonight." yawned a tired Sky.  
>"Sure thing, dude." I walked away from Sky's bed.<p>

I forgot about the plan, I was too tired to even think about it. But we had to finish it, today is the start of the event. I went over to Nabu's bed and tapped him; he was always a light sleeper.

"Hey... Buddy.. Wake up" I whispered  
>"What is it?" Nabu groaned.<br>"Remember? You were allowed to attend the Grand ball so you need to help with every plan" I smiled while tapping him again.  
>"Oh yeah.. Fine.. I'm up" said a very grumpy Nabu.<br>"Go wake Riven up, I don't want him shouting at me so early in the morning" I pointed at Riven's bed.  
>"You just love ruining MY mornings, don't you?" Nabu looked so irritated, I laughed at him and went to Helia's bed next. But I saw him stretching so I signalled him to wake Timmy up, I went back to Sky.<p>

"So? What time do we set everything up?" I asked.  
>"Well, let's leave that to Timmy" smiled Sky.<p>

**FLORA POV  
><strong>After my shower I saw all the girls in the common room, they were talking and Stella kept laughing. This was right, we had to stay positive.

"Coming through!" dashed Layla.  
>"Hey!" exclaimed Stella.<br>"I told you I'll shower after Stella" said Layla who laughed at Stella.  
>"But! I was next!" Stella crossed her arms and sat back down.<p>

Layla was already in the bathroom and everyone laughed at Stella, I just giggled. I went to my room to get changed, I heard the girls talking.  
>"Stella, you know that you have to be faster than Layla. And you should know that you take hours in the bath!" chuckled Bloom.<br>"I know but I just want to feel fresh, and the sooner we all get clean the sooner we'll see Musa and the guys" Stella pouted.  
>"Yeah, so let Tecna take a bath first. You take too long" Bloom joked.<br>"Ha-ha, for today I'll do things faster." said Stella.  
>"Its fine, maybe I can aske Ofelia if I can shower in their dorm. We are in a hurry" said Tecna who was still on her gadget.<br>"See?" Stella smirked.

I was done changing so I went to my plants and picked some fruits, we needed breakfast. I turned to get some grapes, apples, oranges, pears, and mangos.  
>"Flora! Can you come here a sec?" Bloom was knocking on the door.<br>"Sure thing Bloom" I got the fruits and headed my way to the door.  
>"Hey..." greeted Bloom. "Uhh.. What's with the fruit?" she looked at my hands.<br>"Oh.. Breakfast." I looked at her and gave her an apple.  
>"Thanks, well... I was wondering... You can communicate with plants right?" Bloom took a bite on the apple.<br>I nodded and waited for her to continue.  
>"Well, maybe you could ask the plant inside Musa's room what had happened last night?" said an uneasy Bloom.<br>I thought about it and maybe she was on to something, the plants might have seen what the nurse did last night. "Sure, maybe they can tell us why Musa acted that way" I assured Bloom.  
>Her face lit up "Great!"<p>

Everyone, except for Stella, was done showering and eating so we al talked a bit until...

"Ladies! It's time for us to head down" Stella made her way to the common room.  
>"Where do we go first? To Musa? Or to the guys?" Tecna asked while combing her hair.<br>"Well, let's check on the guys first. Maybe they're already awake." said Layla.

We walked to the halls and reached the clinic, we heard noises inside so we thought the guys were in trouble. We were about to barge in when the door suddenly opened, the guys one by one exited.  
>"Brandon!" yelled Stella.<br>"Stella! Hey!" Brandon looked surprised.  
>"Where are you guys going?" Layla asked.<br>"W-Well.. Uhh.. To.. To... Miss Fe-Ferogonda!" Nabu stuttered.  
>"Yeah, she told us that she wanted to talk to us... About what happened last night." Sky continued.<br>"Oh.. Well, we'll see you guys later then?" said a confused Bloom.  
>"Yeah! Later! We'll give you a call" Timmy blushed looking at Tecna.<p>

We watched the guys leave and we looked at each other a bit confused. Why were the guys acting so weird? Specially Timmy, I mean he's usually like that but something was different.

"Well, let's put that aside for a while and let's go." Layla pointed to the hall where Musa's room is.

The halls of Alfea seemed brighter than before, we passed by different rooms inside the clinic. Today was different; it was like something was gonna happen. As we reached Musa's room our bodies froze, Bloom stepped forward grabbing a hold of the door handle. She pulled the handle down and pushed the door, we peeked and our eyes widened.

"Morning" Musa greeted us with a warm smile.

Our jaws dropped, Musa was awake. She was sitting upright, her wounds were still visible but it seemed like it didn't bother her at all.

**MUSA POV**  
>"Girls?" I got up and walked to them.<br>"Musa!" They said in sync. They ran and tackled me for a hug  
>"Ow!" I laughed. "Hey? What's with you guys?" I tried to break free.<br>"We were so worried! What happened to you?" Layla asked me as all the girls pulled away.  
>"Yeah! We need answers!" Stella crossed her arms.<br>"Well... You see" I scratched my head and gave them a crooked smile. "Darcy got me with her dark balls and Toxic cloud."  
>Tecna gasped. "Wait, toxic cloud?"<br>"Yeah, why?" I was a bit curious to why she asked.  
>"Girls! That explains what happened last night!" Tecna looked at the girls like she just solved a mystery.<br>"Because of the cloud?" Bloom looked confused.  
>"Yes! You see, Darcy's element is Darkness. Her toxic cloud is gas that knock's an opponent out and gives them a horrible experience. I only read about it last night so I didn't notice it right away." said a very happy Tecna.<br>"Well that explains the screaming but what about.." Stella then looked at the girls.  
>They all turned to me looking like I had a big secret.<br>"What?" I asked. "Can someone explain things to me?" I was really lost. I didn't know what the girls were talking about.  
>"Musa, did you dream of anything last night?" Layla asked.<br>I thought about it for a sec and then I felt my cheeks heat up. I tilted my head down, I dreamt about Riven.  
>"Well?" Layla asked again.<br>"Was it a nightmare?" Tecna asked.  
>I wasn't sure how to respond but I had to tell them, I didn't know what was going on. I nodded my head and looked away.<br>"What was it about?" Flora asked.  
>How was I going to do this? It was really embarrassing! I didn't know what to do; I felt my heart race and my cheeks burning up. I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything..<p>

"Was it Riven?" Flora said asked again while giving me a weird look, like she knew how I felt.  
>I nodded again "I dreamt about Riven last night. But it was just a short dream; it was like I saw his image disappear or something."<br>Everyone looked at each other and nodded. I was really lost what were they agreeing on?  
>"Musa" Tecna placed her hand on mine. "Last night you kept screaming, you were so violent. We tried to stop you but you just kept going, when we played a song that you sang you calmed down.. But at the same time you cried and called out Rivens name"<p>

I was shocked. I didn't know what to do, was I that much affected by the break up?  
>"Maybe it was because of Darcy's spell? It linked to Riven?" asked Flora.<br>"Yes, but the Toxic cloud only works with negative emotions. When the prey's weakness has been hit it makes sure that the body of the victim will be affected as well. Darcy thought things through; she weakened and bruised your body then used the gas so that you would hurt yourself more." explain Tecna  
>"Wait? Negative emotions?" Flora then looked at me. "With Riven?"<br>The girls looked at me as well; I knew I couldn't get away anymore. I had to tell them, I couldn't lie anymore.  
>"Musa? Can you tell us what happened?' Flora really looked concerned.<br>I didn't say anything; I went to the window and sighed.  
>"Musa, please." Flora pleaded.<br>The girls walked over to me and waited. I didn't know what to do, today is the start of the Red Fountain event and I ruined it for them. I thought of excuses, and then it hit me.  
>"Nothing is wrong between Riven and I, I think the toxic cloud found its way through fights I had with him." I looked at the girls, and they turned their heads to Tecna.<br>"That it possible" said Tecna.  
>I was relief, but at the same time guilty. I saw Flora's face, it was full of disappointment.<p>

Silence was in the air, the girls seemed happier but at the same time I saw sadness in their eyes.  
>"Soooo! When can you leave and go back to the dorm with us?" said Stella breaking the silence.<br>"I think I can leave today, probably around 10am." I said.  
>"Well it's already 9am so we'll just walk around and come by to pick you up later." said a cheerful Layla.<br>"Bloom and I will stay for a while" Flora then walked over to the plants.  
>"Ok guys." I smiled at everyone.<p>

After everyone, except for Bloom and Flora, departed I laid back to my bed. I placed my arm on my eyes and tried to think straight, after the fight with Darcy how did I end up here? Did the girls find me? Maybe I should ask Bloom.

I sat up and scanned the room; I then saw Flora and Bloom laughing near the plants.

"Bloom" I called. "Can you come here a sec? I need to ask you something"  
>Bloom nodded and ran to my side. "What's up Musa?" Bloom asked with a smile.<br>"Can you tell me how I got here after the fight with Darcy yesterday?" I asked.  
>"Oh, well. The specialists took you here." Bloom answered back.<br>"Really? Were they hurt as well?" my eyes widened, I even got the boys involved.  
>"Yeah.. But the nurse gave them medicine last night and now it seemed like nothing had happened" Bloom patted my back "Don't worry, they're fine Musa."<br>"I hope so." I sighed.

It was around 9 40 when Miss Ferogonda, Griselda, and the nurse came in. The nurse had a tray which got me curious, maybe I needed medications? But I felt really great, better actually.  
>"Good Morning girls, I see Musa is feeling better." Miss Ferogonda greeted.<br>We gave her a smile, but my attention was still on the tray.  
>I think Miss Ferogonda noticed me so she told the nurse to open it, it was a bit embarrassing.<br>"So Musa, how are you feeling today?" asked the Head Mistress.  
>"Great, my body doesn't feel like it hit the ground yesterday" I laughed.<br>"Well that's great, but we'll need to give you shots so that the spell Darcy put on you can be extracted faster." Miss Ferogonda then took out a needle.  
>The girls gasped and my eyes widened, I hate needles! Both Bloom and Flora looked at each other and then to me, I was so scared.<br>"Isn't there another possible way to extract the gas?" I said laughed nervously.  
>"There is, but your body lost a lot of blood so we need to do it the traditional way." Miss Ferogonda then gave the needle to the nurse.<p>

_GET ME OUT OF HERE! I hate needles! AHHHHHH!_ My mind was screaming, I just had to hold it in. I was really scared of needles, I hate it.  
>"Hold still Musa" The nurse then took my arm.<br>I looked away and shut my eyes; I didn't want to see it. I peeked and saw Flora and Bloom; they were staring at my arm. It was like a show to them.  
>"Ouch!" I felt the puncture of the needle.<br>"Finish, now you may leave. And don't forget; don't put your body under too much stress. You lost a lot of blood." the nurse wiped some alcohol on the area.  
>I looked at my arm and back at the girls, they were laughing at me.<br>"What's so funny, huh?" I asked  
>"Nothing, it's just.. You and needles." Bloom mocked.<br>"Ha-ha. I just love how needles poke your body for blood" I said sarcastically.  
>Flora and Bloom just laughed at me again.<p>

I got my things from the clinic and headed my way to the door, Bloom and Flora ran to the door with the other Winx.  
>"Hurry up slowpoke!" Stella waved.<br>"Hey!" I greeted.  
>"We're going back to the room to prepare for later." Layla exclaimed.<br>Later? Are we going to party later? Well whatever the occasion is I'm in, I want to have fun.

**BRANDON POV**  
>"Hurry up man! It's already the afternoon! We only have a few hours to set things up!" Sky yelled.<br>"This isn't easy as it looks ok? I'm trying to re-wire everything just to make sure that nothing will suddenly turn off" Timmy tinkering with some machine.  
>"Hey, this was your plan. You better stick to it." Sky mocked.<br>Everything was slowly put together; everyone was kept busy just for Timmy. Riven was setting the lights, Helia was painting the walls, Nabu helped Timmy, I was caring some spare parts, and Sky was also tinkering with a different kind of machine. Everything was falling into place.

**MUSA POV**  
>We were back in our dorm and everyone just sat in the common room, it was around 1pm when we noticed a growl.<br>"What the heck was that?" exclaimed Tecna.  
>"Maybe a monster got in Alfea?" Layla stood up and looked around.<br>At first there was silence, everyone kept quiet as possible.  
>"Is it gone?" Flora whispered.<br>It growled again, we heard it clearly this time. We turned to where the noise was and saw Stella. "What?" she asked.  
>It growled a third time. We burst out laughing; it was just Stella's stomach.<br>"You should've said something Stell!" Bloom laughed.  
>"Well I only felt it now!" Stella pouted.<br>"C'mon girls, let's go downstairs to get some food." Layla's hand was on her stomach.

I really missed my girls; it was a start of a great day. I didn't need a guy to make me happy, I had everything already. Maybe I was over Riven; maybe from now on, everything will be ok.

"Musa! You don't want our little sun princess to growl again!" Layla yelled by the door.  
>I laughed "I'm coming!"<p>

_-Cafeteria-_  
>"Hello my friends!" said Stella looking down on her plate.<br>"You know Stell, people on earth eat their food. Not greet them." Bloom chuckled.  
>"Very funny my sweet Bloom, here in magix we have manners towards food" Stella jokingly said.<p>

We ate and talked in the cafeteria for a long time, we laughed and exchanged stories. It was great! I loved it! I had everything back to normal again.

"So Musa? Can we know why you were out yesterday?" Layla asked  
>"Oh.. You see.." I was in the hot seat again. "I just needed some air and I thought walking would help me think clearly." I smiled at them.<br>"Well, everything's fine now right? We won't have to watch you 24/7?" Tecna laughed.  
>"Nah, I'm good." I chuckled.<br>"Well, maybe we won't need to even if Musa here gets into trouble again. Riven will be there for her, besides Musa's a big girl." Stella jokingly said.  
>Everyone agreed and laughed except for Flora, come to think of it she's been extra quiet today. Maybe my lying was too much now. I looked down and thought of an idea, I stood up and ran to the door.<br>"Hey! Musa!" I heard Stella yelling. They all ran after me, I could hear their heels dashing through the halls of Alfea. I had a huge grin on my face, maybe this'll help Flora ease up.  
>I saw the music room and forced the doors open and got up on the stage. I heard the girls screaming "MUSAA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!"<br>I got the microphone and started to sing "This is the beat"  
>"Musa!" Everyone looked at me and smiled. I grabbed Stella and we sang like before:<p>

_"Do do doo.. Oh yeah yeah yeah  
>Ohhh yeahh yeah!<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!  
>All I really want is just one chance,<br>to grab a boy and start to dance,  
>all you got to do is move your feet<br>Cause baby, here's your girl and this is the beat.  
>Oh ah oh ah oh ah oh!<br>Wooowoowooow  
>Feel the magic into the groove<br>Clap your hands and start to move  
>Baby about your weigh, 2 miles deep<br>Caues baby, here's your girl and this is the beat"_

The girls laughed and dance, we continued this until the sun wasn't visible anymore.

It was already 7 pm and we were all exhausted, we sat on floor and tried to catch our breaths. Today was really great; things were looking up for me and my friends. Flora seemed happier which relieved me. I sighed and smiled. Everything will be ok from now on; I just need to avoid the topic on guys. I was about to close my eyes when..  
>"Good heavens!" Tecna shrieked.<br>We all stood up and saw a ball of light right in front of Tecna.  
>"What the heck is that?" Stella asked.<br>"I don't know, it just came out of my Pod." Tecna stared at the white ball.  
>"Do you think it's bad? Tecna? TECNA!" Stella yelled as Tecna tried to go close to it.<br>The ball moved when Tecna made contact with it, it flew to the door and Tecna followed it.  
>"Tecna! Where are you going? We aren't sure where that thing came from!" Layla tried to catch up with her.<p>

The rest of us followed, the ball went through the dark halls of Alfea, then it passed by the gates, through the forest, and we all followed. Tecna looked like she was hypnotized; whenever we tried to call her she wouldn't even look back. Her eyes were glued to the ball; she wanted to know what the thing that came out of her pod was. Curiosity got the best of her.

"Tecnaaa! Can we stop for a while?" Stella panted.  
>"Yeah, we're beat! That white thing might be a trap or something!" said Layla who was trying to catch her breath.<br>"Remember Tec! Musa can't get stressed out, and right now she looks really tired." Bloom sighed.  
>She was right, I was getting tired. But I didn't them to worry again "I'm fine bloom, don't worry. Let's just slow down a bit." I couldn't breathe, but I still ran.<p>

Tecna stopped and looked back at us "I'm sorry girls, that white ball was just so interesting. I felt like it was calling out to me or something" Tecna sighed.  
>"It's alright; let's just walk a bit." pointed Layla to the east where the ball was.<br>"Ok, thank you guys." Tecna smiled.

We got deeper into the forest, the white ball started to get bigger. Tecna was so curious; she would run from time to time. But we helped stop her.

"Look!" Stella said in shock.

We turned our heads and saw a huge observatory; the white ball entered the walls of the building so we scanned the area. Tecna checked if dark magic was in the area.  
>"Let's see... My radar isn't picking up any threats so it's safe to say that this isn't a trap." Tecna said happily.<br>"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Stella ran to the door.  
>"Wait up Stell!" Bloom exclaimed as we all ran after her.<p>

The door wasn't locked so we entered the building, it was dark but warm. The girls and I just stayed in one spot so we won't get lost, this place was huge.  
>"HELLO?" Tecna yelled.<br>"SHHH!" We all covered her mouth. "Don't just yell" Layla chuckled.  
>"Sorry" Tecna mumbled.<p>

The white ball re-appeared and went up, it attached itself to the ceiling and then a spot light hit us. We were looking around to see if anyone was there, but no one appeared. The light disappeared and twinkling lights came upon the walls and ceiling of the observatory, we looked at the beautiful star like lights. It was amazing, our jaws dropped. We saw shooting stars and comets on the ceiling, it felt like we were really star gazing.

"Wow.. This is.. This is really beautiful" said Tecna.  
>"N-Not as beautiful as you.." said a voice.<p>

We looked around the area and saw Timmy on the other end of the observatory.

"T-Timmy? What are you.. What are you doing here?" Tecna blushed.  
>"Well.. Uhmm.. This is for y-you Tecna, I-I asked the guys to help me set this whole thing up just for you." Timmy stuttered with embarrassment.<br>"AWWWW" we all squealed.

Tecna looked and smiled at us and then looked back at Timmy who was trying to walk up to Tecna, it was a cute sight. For some reason Timmy suddenly moved, it was like someone pushed him from behind. He walked up to Tecna and we backed away.

"T-t-tecna.." Timmy wouldn't stop stuttering.  
>Tecna shyly looked at him.<br>"UHMM! Well.. I was wondering if y-you could.. I-I mean.. If you wouldn't mind going to the Red Fountain Grand ball with m-me?" Timmy looked at Tecna nervously.  
>"Timmy.." Tecna blushed. "I WOULD LOVE TOOOOO!" she jumped on Timmy to give him a hug.<br>"Really? HAA! SHE SAID YESS!" Timmy raised his hands with victory.  
>We all laughed and ran over to them, but then we heard laughter on the other end of the observatory. We saw 4 boys running towards Timmy and Tecna, they were shouting with joy.<br>"CONGRATS TIMMY!" rushed a very excited Sky.  
>"YOU DID IT MAN!" laughed Brandon.<br>"We told you everything will be fine!" exclaimed Helia.  
>"Nice Job!" chuckled Nabu.<br>We saw how happy they were and couldn't help but join in.  
>"Tecnaaa!" Stella jumped in the pile.<br>"That was really something Timmy!" Layla giggled.  
>"Yeah, that was so sweet." Flora calmly said.<p>

Everyone was having fun, but I couldn't help but be a little sad. Riven wasn't with them, so this really means that Riven and I are really over. I walked up to them so I could join in, but I just couldn't fun.

"Musa! You're awake" laughed Brandon.  
>"Yeah" I chuckled; the guys were in a pile. It was hilarious. "Do you mind explaining what this is about?" I asked as I helped the girls get the guys up.<br>"Well.. You see girls, it's always a tradition to ask a girl out with a bang when it comes to the Grand Ball. This is why we left early a while age, so we're sorry if we didn't visit you Musa." said a worn out Sky.  
>We all laughed "Why must it be a big bang?" Bloom asked.<br>"Ahh! That's a secret. Didn't the speaker tell you that we, the student's of Red Fountain, take this Grand ball seriously?" Sky chuckled. "This event is really important to us, don't worry. We'll explain things after everything."  
>"Fineee" Bloom smiled.<p>

We looked back at Tecna who was in Tmmy's arms, we were really happy that Timmy did this. He never made a move when it comes to love, he was too embarrassed.

"Well ladies, we must depart from here. Those are the rules, you girls may enjoy the beautiful set up we made." said Brandon.  
>"Awww, really?" the girls sighed.<br>"Yeah, sorry about that." chuckled Helia. The guys turned and walked away.  
>"Wait! Where's Riven?" asked Flora.<p>

The guys turned around and looked at each other, it was like they weren't sure what to reply. I had my hand on my chest; I wanted to know where he was. My heart was beating so fast, I could feel my head spinning.

"Riv? Hmm.." Nabu asked.  
>Flora nodded and looked at the guys. They turned their head on the dark area of the room and then looked at me. Was Riven there? I walked towards the darkness, but Nabu blocked my way.<p>

"Nabu? What? I asked.  
>"Musa, just stay with the girls." said Nabu.<p>

I looked at the area behind Nabu and saw a shadow move, I wanted to know. Was Riven here? I passed by Nabu and continued to walk, but then Sky blocked me.

"Musa, listen to Nabu and stay with the girls" Sky gave me a hard look.  
>I gave him an angry look, what were they hiding? I really wanted to know what the shadow was. "Sky, look! Bloom!" I pointed to my right. He looked and I ran passed him.<br>"Musa!" Sky yelled.  
>I stopped, only a few inches from the area. I felt like someone was looking at me, it was scary but it made me feel a bit safe. I turned and walked back to the girls.<p>

"Sorry" I said.

The guys turned back and made their way to the door again, the girls looked at me. I tilted my head down, what I did was so embarrassing.  
>"Hey Musa, don't worry about it ok? We know you miss Riven, you'll see him soon. Maybe you could call him later." Layla patted my back.<br>"Yeah, maybe I will." I replied.  
>"C'mon girls! Let's enjoy this night" Stella breaking the awkwardness.<br>We all smiled and looked for a spot to relax.

As we were about to lay I heard something outside, it was faint but I was able to understand it.  
>"She was so close man! You should've waited outside like we told you!" I think that was Nabu.<br>"Whatever" said a very familiar voice.  
>"If you want things to be ok with her then listen to us next time, ok?" Nabu whispered.<br>"Ok! Ok! I get it! I just want Musa back as soon as possible!"

My heart raised, my cheeks started to heat up, and my hands started shake. It was Riven.


	6. Stellar view

Chapter 6: Stellar view

Everything went better than I thought; everyone had a great time, I easily got Riven out of my mind since the girls kept making things fun and interesting.  
>"Did you see that Stella?" Bloom pointed.<br>"Yeah! It looked like knut!" Stella jokingly said.  
>"What? Knut? Not him!" laughed Bloom "Look there! It looks like a pan or something"<br>"Oh! That's The dipper Bloom" Tecna sat up. "It is an asterism of seven stars. The Dipper is significant because the North Star can be found using it." Tecna discussed.  
>"Aster- what?" Stella exclaim.<br>"Asterism, it's a topic in astronomy. An asterism is a pattern of stars recognized on Earth's night sky. It may form parts of an official constellation, or be composed of stars from more than one." Tecna continued.  
>"Oh my, earth sounds heavenly! Here in magix stars aren't always in the sky, you know... Because of dark magic and stuff" said an amaized Stella.<br>"Yeah, earth can be a neat place" said Bloom who placed her hands behind her head.

Even if we had our differences all of us can still communicate properly, it's really amazing.

"Girls, it's getting a bit late. Even if its the Red Fountain week, we should probably go." said a disapointed Flora.  
>"Yeah, though I really love what Timmy did. I'll never forget this." Tecna giggled.<p>

Everyone smiled, we've never seen Tecna this happy when it comes to Timmy.

"T'was a night to remember my sweet Tecna" Stella teased.  
>Tecna blushed and we all laughed.<br>"Yeah, ok. That was has highly inappropriate." Tecna was flushed.  
>"All right, lets go already. We might not make it through curfew." Flora headed to the doors laughing.<p>

_-Alfea-  
><em>"Oh dharling! I'm worn out!" Stella gasped for air.  
>"Don't complain Stella, you were the one running." Layla yawned.<br>"I just wanted to get back as soon as possible, I miss my bed!" Stella ran to her room. "GOOOOOD NIGHT LADIES!" she yelled.  
>"Night Stella" Flora giggled.<br>"She's something, isn't she?" Bloom chuckled and sat down the couch.  
>"Yeah, but it's great" said Flora.<p>

While the other were still relaxing Tecna went straight to our room, she needed to 'recharge' herself. I joined the other girls, it was quarter to 10 and we just sat and stayed quiet. Enjoying the silence, until..

"OH MY GOSH! AHH!" Tecna shrieked.

We all jumped from our seats and ran to the room, Stella heard the scream and looked out her door with huge eyes. "What the heck is going on?" asked a very tired Sun Princess.  
>"It's Tecna! C'mon." said Bloom.<p>

Stella followed and we all tried to get in at once but we got stuck through the door way, it was a disaster!

"Tecna? Whatch going on?" Bloom's face was being crushed by Stella's back.  
>"Ahhhre yvou ok?" Layla asked while my hand was on her cheek.<p>

Tecna was facing the other way so we didn't know what was going on, good or bad we wanted to untanggle ourselves.

"Bwoom!" Iwnhale your shtomac!" Stella yelled. "Musha! Lift your harm up, sho Layla can bend dowwn and crwawl!" we somehow understood what Stella ordered and we obeyed.

After that tragic moment we rushed over to Tecna, we huddled around her and tried to peek. Tecna noticed and turned to us with a huge grin on her face.  
>"Tec, what's going on?" Layla asked.<br>Tecna was still smiling, then she lifted her hand. We all compressed and saw a large pendant like necklace.  
>"What is that?" Stella asked trying to appreciate its beauty.<br>"Girls, this is from Timmy! This is something for the Red Fountain Grand Ball, it's like the invitation." Tecna was all giggly and it was a rare site to see.

The large pendant like necklace was colored red on the outer area, in the middle part was a beige circle with weird charaters circling it, and on the middle was a small blue-black orb. It was really beautiful.

"What are those hieroglyphic-like things around the middle?" Bloom pointed.  
>"Oh! These were old characters used in Red Fountain a long time ago, they were used to hide messeges from enemies. Right now these characters are still being used by Red Fountain, but it's for exclusive events. As you all can see there are characters around the pendant, if we translate it the words will form 'Red Fountain' and at the back is the name of the person who owned it. Look! 'Timmy' is engraved in old characters!" Tecna was so happy, it made us smile.<br>"Ok, how did Timmy give it to you? Was he here? Were the specialist here? Brandon!" Stella shouted.  
>"No Stell, he must have left it here when we were in the observatory. There was letter here saying that he didn't have a chance to give it to me awhile ago, since the other guys dragged him out." chuckled Tecna.<p>

Everyone got more excited, the girls kept giggling and they kept talking about the guys. I have to admit that it was a great view of the girls, everyone was so happy. I didn't want to ruin their fun so I crawled to my bed and slowly went sleep.

_-Next day-_

I woke up to the ringing of my cellphone, it was irratating. I placed my pillow on my head so that it would help me ignore the ringing, but to no prevail the ringing wouldn't stop. I threw the pillow and took my phone from the side desk, I looked and saw that Brandon was calling. And I noticed that it was 6 30am!

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I groaned.  
>"Hey! Musa! Sorry I called this early, I just needed to ask a favor from you." said Brandon.<br>"What?" I mumbled.  
>"Well, Red Fountain is having a party for those guys who won't get dates. The party is a day before the Grand Ball, and right now we sorta have a problem. Cordatorta asked me to look for a singer for the party, and I thought you would be perfect for it since-"<br>I cut Brandon off.  
>"What? Since I won't go to the Ball?" I got furios, why'd Riven have to tell them right away? Was this his way to embarass me?<br>"Ok... No. I was gonna say, since you're one of the best singers in Magix." Brandon sounded a bit nervous. "Why? Aren't you going? Are you and Riven ok?" he asked.  
>"Oh... Uhmm.. Sorry about that and yeah were ok, I just thought since I'm injured I won't be able to go. You kow how Riven is, right?" That was really embarassing.<br>"Yeah, don't worry about your injuries. The nurse gave you the same medicine as us right? So you'll be better by then, plus Riven wouldn't want to miss this great night with his girlfriend." Brandon sounded like he smiled.  
>"Yeah." was the only thing I could say, I felt my head get hot. I didn't like lying, but I had to!<br>"So, I'll tell Cordatorta that you'll go on saturday night." said Brandon.  
>"Sure thing." I really didn't want to go but he'll ask why and I'd have to lie again, it was like a cycle now. I didn't like it.<br>"Ok, great! Bye!" then he hung up.  
>I sighed, laid down, and went back to sleep.<p>

_-9 30am-_

So this time I woke up uninteruppted, I streched and jumped out of bed. I saw Tecna still sound asleep so I tried waking her up since we were going to Magix today.

"Tecnaaaa" I whispered.  
>No response.<br>"Tecnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I whispered again.  
>No response.<br>"" I whispered again.  
>Yet again, no response. It seemed like she was in a really comfortable spot, I just gave up and made my way to the door. I saw Flora, Stella, and Bloom eating some omelette and bread. I then went straight to the bathroom to take a bath.<p>

A warm relaxing bath was what I needed, I stayed in the shower for about 20 mins. I just love baths the sound of water splashing was always entertaining.

I left the bathroom and went to my room, I passed by the girls again and this time Layla was awake. It seemed like Tecna was too comfortable, I decided to take things to the next level. After dressing up I jumped on Tecna's bed and started to bounce, and that did the trick. Tecna groand, she tossed and turned while fighting the comfortable position. I jumped down and left her to join the others.

"Hey musa! Isn't Tecna coming out? We'll be leaving at 12! She's usually an early bird." Stella placed one hand on her hip ad looked straight at me.  
>"Not yet, she's still fighting the comfortable blankets." I chuckled.<br>"Oh fine." Stella sat down again.

I went to sit next to Layla who was getting ready to go to the bathroom, she got her things and she was about to leave when she suddenly jumped.

"What the heck was that!" said a surprised Layla. "Something just vibrated on my hip!"

She went near and heard buzzing, it was in Stella's pocket.

"Oh, sorry." smiled Stella.  
>Layla just rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.<p>

I turned my attention back to Stella who had a smile one her face.  
>"Hey, who is that?" I asked.<br>"It's Brandon!" She giggled.

Stella answered her phone and walked to the window.  
>"Brandon! Sweetie!" Stella exclaimed.<br>"Wait.. What? Now? Why? But we were suppose to.. I know, but... Oh fine... Ok.. Ok.. Ok.. Why there? Why can't you.. Fine.. Ok, bye." Stella looked disapointed, she went back to her seat and sighed.  
>"What's up Stella? Why the sudden sadness?" Bloom rubbed Stella's back.<br>"It's Brandon. We were suppose to go out today, after we go to magix we were suppose to meet up. But he cancelled it because Cordatorta suddenly gave them a mission, he said that he'll make it up to me next time." Stella sighed again. "He also said that he left me a sorry gift at the beach, I asked why couldn't he give it to me and why did he leave it at the beach."  
>"What did he say?" I asked.<br>"Well, he couldn't give it to me because he's going to leave now. And he has a friend at the beach." said Stella. "Well... Whatever! I shouldn't let this affect me, I'm Stella. I don't let things like this get me down"

Everyone knew Stella was hurt, her eyes says it all.

After about 10 min of 'comforting' Stella we heard the door open, it was Tecna! She was rubbing her eyes and her hair was a mess.  
>"Good morning sleepy head! Did you have a nice sleep?" asked Layla jokingly.<br>Tecna nodded and yawned to the bathroom so she can freshen up.

After another 30 mins Tecna was all done.

"So Stella, where do we go? Magix or the Beach?" asked an eager Bloom.  
>"Well, I want to see my gift now!" Stella excitedly said.<br>"Then to the beach!" I shouted.  
>"Yeah!" everyone yelled.<p>

**BRANDON POV'**  
>"Hurry up guys!" I was under stress, no one was cooperating that much.<br>"Relax dude, we'll get through this and you'll see Stella as soon as possible." Sky comfortingly said.  
>"I wish, I'm sacrefiseing a lot just for Stella I don't want all this be put to be waste." I looked at sky and went on with my business.<br>"Everything will be fine!" yelled Sky.

**MUSA POV**

It was a hot afternoon, perfect time to be here in the beach. We got out of the bus and looked around, the beach was so beautiful. The sun was up and it shined down on our faces, today was a great day to be here.

"So Stella, where did Brandon say your gift was?" asked Layla.  
>"He said I'll know when I see it, but I'm really clueless." Stella walked and scanned the beach.<p>

We followed her and looked around, the beach seemed a bit empty. I swear I saw about 4 people here, there weren't even people swimming. But then something caught my attention, I heard a lot of noise not far from where we were.

"Girls! Over there." I pointed. "I can hear a lot of people gathering in that area!"

We ran and I was right, there were a lot of people gathered. We made our way to the crowd and squeezed ourselves to see what was going on.

"Excuse us." Flora politely said.  
>"Sorry, coming through." said Layla.<br>"Princess trying to pass, excuse us." pushed Stella.

When we made our way we saw a huge gift box, we were stunned. It was bigger than us, the present was just in the middle of the beach. It had a huge red ribbon and the wrapping was silky yellow with starts printed on it, there was a tag hanging by the side that said 'To: Sunshine'

"I think thats mine!" Stella said with a huge smile one her face.  
>"You think? Girl! That is yours!" laughed Layla.<p>

We all laughed and Stella ran around the gift, she jumped and clapped with joy. The crowed patiently waited for Stella to open the gift, their faces were filled with curiosity.

"Stella! Hurry and open in!" chuckled Bloom.

Stella knocked and placed her ear on the gift, she was trying to figure out what the gift was. She saw a rope near the ribbon and walked near it, trying to pull it down Stella yelled "I COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE!"

We laughed again and ran to her aid, grabbing the rope we pulled it and the four sides of the box flopped open. Some of the sand turned into dust so we didn't get to see right away. After some coughing the dust slowly faded, we all opened our eyes and saw something that made our jaws drop.

"Hey there sunshine, did you miss me?"

We all looked at Stella, her mouth was open and her eyes widened. She didn't move for a few seconds and then a smile landed down on her face, she looked like she was about to cry.

"B-BRANDON?" Stella was stunned, we all were. "BRANDON?"  
>"Hey Stella." Brandon took a step and walked over to Stella.<p>

We got up and backed away, Stella didn't move at all. It was like her feet were glued to the ground, her eyes were still teary but no tears fell.

**BRANDON POV**

Once I reached Stella I touched her cheek, I felt her body tingle a bit. She didn't say anything and just stared at me, I smiled at her and flicked her hair. Stella just looked so beautiful under the sun, her skin radiated and it made me feel so alive.

"Surprise" I lifted her chin and gave her another smile. Stella remained quiet, it was adorable. "So, care to say anything?" I asked.

She blinked twice and it seemed like she got her senses back.

"Brandon? How did you.. You told me you were going on a mission today, what's with all this?" Stella was still surprised, I chuckled a bit and wrapped my hands around her waist.  
>"I had to tell you that so you would go here." I then lifted my hand to show her the pendant.<br>"Brandon!" her eyes widened again.  
>"Stella, my sweet Stella. Would you do me the honor in being my date to the Red Fountain Grand Ball?" I looked at her and she was still surprise, Stella is just so adorable.<br>"Oh Brandon.." Stella looked at me and smiled. "OFCOURSE I WILL SNUKOOMS!" she then tackled me for a hug and I lost my balance. I looked at her and landed a peck on her lips, Stella smiled at me and hugged me again "Brandon you sweatheart!"

I looked up and saw the rest of the Winx, they were all smiling down at me. Layla gave me a thumbs up and I gave her one too.

**MUSA POV**

The girls and I giggled at the sight, Brandon sucessfully asked Stella out with a bang. It was so sweet!

"Yo Brandon!" a voice from a distance shouted.

We all looked to see the other specialists running towards us, they were all smiling. Sky, Timmy, Nabu, and Helia were all present. But Riven was nowhere to be found again, I couldn't help but be a bit dispointed again. We really are done, I just couldn't believe it.

"By the look of things it seems like you succeded." chuckled Nabu.  
>"Yeah" Brandon scratched the back of his head and laughed.<p>

The guys helped Stella and Brandon up and then patted his back, Stella ran to us with a bright face.

"Oh girls! I just love it!" Stella squeeled.

We laughed and hugged Stella.

"So girls, you know what happens next right?" said Sky.  
>"Right, but how can we enjoy the beach? We didn't get to bring our baiting suits." Bloom crossed her arms.<br>"All taken care of." Timmy was holding shopping bags.  
>"OHHH!" Stella ran and took the bags from Timmy. She opened the bags and rummaged the contents. "You guys really know your girls!" Stella then took the baiting suits out and tossed us one.<br>"Well.." Brandon raised his hands.  
>"You girls should get changed, we'll wait for you to finish and then leave after a few minutes." Nabu pointed to a tent.<p>

We all looked at each other and smiled, this day was just getting better by the min.

After getting changed I saw the others. Stella and Brandon were together, Layla and Flora were playing on the sand, Bloom was talking to Sky and Nabu, Tecna was helping Timmy with some kind of tracker, and Helia was by a palm tree.

"Hey, Musa!" wave Layla.

I ran to her and sat next to Flora, they were making a sand castle. I looked around again, Stella kissed Brandon good bye and headed to where Bloom was; Timmy and Tecna stood up and also walked towards Bloom, Helia was still by the palm tree.

Bloom, Stella, and Tecna said their good byes and went running to us.

**FLORA POV**

I nugged Layla and signaled her towards Nabu, she then nodded and we stood up.

"Musa, Layla and I will just say bye to Nabu." I gave Musa a smile and she nodded.

We passed by a running Bloom, Stella, and Tecna. They were headed to join Musa. I know Musa is disapointed, Riven wasn't here with the guys. So I wanted to ask Nabu about him, I just know he was hiding something.

We reached Nabu who was still with Brandon.

"Nabu!" exclaimed Layla.  
>"My sweet Layla!" Nabu opened his arms to invite Layla for a hug.<br>"I missed you!" Layla accepted and hugged him.  
>"As do I, did you come here to say good bye?" asked Nabu.<br>"Yes, but Flora and I also wanted to ask you something." Layla looked at me and nodded.  
>Nabu turned to Brandon and then looked back at us. "What is it?" He asked.<br>"It's about Riven, can you tell us where he is?" I looked at Nabu who's face suddenly changed, he looked nervous.  
>"Riven? Well.. He isn't here, he's in Red Fountain." said Nabu trying to not make eye contact.<p>

I could feel that he's lying, I looked at Layla and gave her a disapointed look. She got the message right away, she then turned to Nabu.

"Nabu, can you please tell us the truth? You're not that good at lying." Layla placed her hand on her waist and pouted.  
>"Oh Layla.. I'm sorry, but.. I can't say anything." said Nabu.<br>"Why? Are you guys hiding something from us? Why can't you tell us?" Layla was fustrated.  
>"Layla please.." Nabu looked to his right and saw Helia walking towards us. "Helia! What are you doing here? Go back.." Nabu looked a bit worried.<p>

I looked at Helia and tugged on his shirt, he also knew something. I wanted to know, Musa is having a hard time and I want to help her.

"Helia.." I said.

He looked back at me and smiled "Yes, Flora?" he answered back.  
>"What's going on? Can you please tell me?" I asked and let go of his shirt.<br>"Flora, in time you will know. Please don't worry and smile for me, everything will be ok soon. Trust me." said Helia.  
>"But.." Helia then took me into his arms. I could her his heart, and then I knew everything will be ok.<p>

"Ugh! Helia! why'd you leave me?" I heard a guy behind me, it was a familiar voice.

I broke free from Helia's arms and looked back, I saw a guy with magenta hair all geled up. Riven was here.

"Aw man! Why'd you come here as well?" Nabu looked a bit irratated.  
>"What? I got bored man." Riven smirked.<br>"She'll see you! Then what? I told you to listen to me!" shouted Nabu.

I looked at Riven and then back at Helia, they were all very uneasy.

"Riven" I said.  
>Riven looked at me "What?" he said.<br>"Where have you been?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, Riven looked away.

"Go back Riven, if she sees you then everything will just fail." said Nabu.  
>"Yeah, I'll be there in a while. I just need to say good bye the Flora." said Helia.<p>

Riven scoffed but he didn't move at all.

"FLORA!" I heard Musa shouting in the background. I looked and saw her running towards me.

"FLORAAA! Bloom needs to talk to you!" Musa ran faster.  
>"Musa! Go back! I'll be there in a sec!" I shouted back.<p>

Musa was still running, I panicked. I looked at the guys and they saw Musa, except for Riven, they started to push him so that he'll leave. But that just got him mad, he looked at them with cold angry eyes. But he noticed Musa right away, Riven froze and stared.

**MUSA POV**

I was still running to Flora, I just wanted to grab her and Layla to us. We were having so much fun, they were missing out.

"Flora!" I yelled.

As I got near I saw that they were with Brandon, Helia, Nabu, and... RIVEN? I was shocked, I didn't know what to do. What was he doing here? Why is he here? What's going on?

I was still running, each step I took made me my heart ache. I tried to stop, but as I took another step to halt my foot suddenly slipped. My ankle got twisted and I was about to fall, I closed my eyes and waited to feel the sand... But instead I felt someone catch me. I opened my eyes and I saw a guy smiling down at me, he had shoulder lenght brown hair and beautiful hazel brown eyes.

"You ok miss?" he asked.  
>"Uhhmm... Yeah, thank you.. For catching me." I said.<p>

He placed me down and I tried to stand up, but I felt a sting on my ankle. I fell on my knees, but the guy manage to support me again.

"Thanks" I said again.  
>"I'll take you to the medics, ok?" he then scooped me up and carried me.<br>"No, no... I'm fine. I can walk this out" I tried to get down but I could feel the pain again.  
>"Don't worry, you'll be better soon." he said. "I'm Beat by the way."<br>"Oh, I'm Musa." I shyly said.  
>"Nice name." Beat smiled.<p>

I blushed and looked back at my friends, I saw Riven looking a bit annoyed.

When we reached the medics area Beat placed me down by the bed and then sat next to me, I couldn't look at him staright because I was to embarassed.

"Hey, you ok?" Beat asked.  
>I flinched. "Yeah, just a bit... Dizzy." I didn't lie, the heat got to me.<br>"Musa right? I think I heard of you somewhere." he smiled at me again.  
>"Oh.. Really?" I couldn't look at him.<br>"By any chance, are you from Melody?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, how'd you know?" this time I looked at him, how did he know?<br>"So your Princess Musa? Your dad was suppose to be King but he left his kingdom to be with your mom?" he stood up and looked excited.  
>"Well.. Yes, how do you know this?" I gave him a confused look.<br>"You're one of the greatest singers here in magix, my band and I really idolize you. And we heard a lot of stories about you. Princess Musa, huh? Well it's an honor to meet you" Beat bowed and chuckled.  
>"That's not really necessary" I giggled. "I may be a princess but it's just by blood, since you know the story I won't have to explain myself."<br>"Yeah, but it's still an honor." Beat sat down again. "You're still the princess and-"  
>The nurse entered the tent "Hello, how may I help you?"<p>

I looked at her and then at my ankle, she then looked and got the messege right away. The nurse went to the medicine cabinet and got some bandages, she then walked towards me and rubbed my ankle. I felt a bit of pain, I closed my eyes and then the pain suddenly disapeared.

"That should do the trick, I suggest you walk a bit. Your ankle is a bit strained but it will heal by tomorrow, you're really lucky." the nurse gathered her things and placed them back in the cabinet.  
>"Really? That's a relief, thank you so much." I smiled at her and stood up.<br>"You're welcome, take it easy ok?" the nurse then left the tent.  
>"So, need help for a while?" asked Beat.<br>"Sure." I quietly said.

Beat stood next to me and offered his shoulder so that I could use it for support, I placed my hand on it and tried to walk. I could feel a bit of pain but I was walking, we left the tent and I saw the girls.

"Musa! Are you ok? What happend?" asked Tecna.  
>"How are you? Do you want to go back to the dorm?" asked Bloom.<br>"I'm ok girls, Beat here helped me and the nurse said I'll be ok by tomorrow. I just need to walk a bit." I smiled at them, I shoudn't worry them today. We were having a great time.  
>"Well.. We'll join you then!" said Stella as she grabbed me away from Beat.<p>

I looked at him and smiled, he was just looking at my friends.

"Thank you for taking care of our Musa" said Flora and then shook his hand.  
>"No problem" chuckled Beat. "I'll just see you later, Musa." Beat waved at me and left.<p>

I couldn't help but feel bad, it's like I ditched him.

"So..." Stella grinned.  
>I knew where this was going. "Ohhh no Stella! Beat just helped me and there is nothing going on, ok?" Stella was the type to make small things a big deal.<br>"If you say so" Stella laughed and handed me to Flora.

I looked at Flora who was a bit sad, I stood up straight and gave her a smile. I didn't want her to think that anything bad, today's a great day.

"Musa.." said Flora.  
>"Flo, don't worry. I'm fine, I just tripped on something. Where'd the guys go?" I just needed to stay positive.<br>"Well, they left. Riven got pissed so they had to get him out of here, he might cause a fight." Flora then looked away.  
>"Oh, ok then. Let's go and have some fun then!" my heart ached, what was going on? Did Riven want me back? I was really confused.<br>"But, Musa. What about Riven? Are you two ok? I'm getting really worried." Flora looked at me and her eye's were full of disapointment.  
>I sighed. "Flo, everythings fine. Riven just got jealous, I'll call him later to fix things. But right now we should enjoy ourselves, so don't worry about it." I really hate lying, but I wasn't ready to open up yet.<br>"Ok Musa, just remember ok? I'm here for you." Flora was really disapointed, but she knew me. She knew I wasn't ready.  
>"I know Flo, thanks." I hugged her and we walked to the other girls who were running around playing by the shore.<p>

I was walking behind Flora, her shoulder was my support. I looked up and saw the orange sky, it was really beatiful. I then saw the sun set, I gave out a quiet sigh. "Riven" I whispered.

**RIVEN POV**

"Dammit!" I pounded the walls.  
>"I told you to go back, right?" Nabu yelled.<br>"You just had to follow me?" said Helia.  
>"Everything was going well Riven!" shouted Brandon.<br>"Were trying to help you but you're being stubborn! If you want things to be ok listen to us!" Sky said furiously.

I told the guys about Musa, and they told me that they would help me but I needed to hide from Musa for a while. It wasn't easy for me, I had to see her.

"SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I DID! DON'T YOU GUYS THINK IT WAS HARD FOR ME? AND AFTER TODAY I JUST WANT HER BACK! THAT GUY, WHO THE HELL WAS HE?" I couldn't control my anger, Musa is everything to me. Seeing her in another mans arms just made me snap, I wanted to go in the tent but the guys manage to drag me away.  
>"Riven, everything will be back to normal. Just listen to us! And that guy must've just helped her; don't forget Riven, Musa tripped because of you!" said Nabu. He patted my back "Just listen, ok?"<br>"Just leave me alone!" I grabbed my keys and stormed out the door. I had to get away, I need to think.

I rode my leva bike, I didn't care where I was headed. I just needed to get away from everything, I needed Musa.

My anger brought me to Alfea, it was really strange. I looked at the window where Musa's room is, I walked closer and climbed a tree. I saw shadows, the girls must be in the room. I then saw the balcony door open, there I saw a beautiful music fairy. My heart beated fast, I tried to get closer without entering Alfea. I looked at her, she was so beautiful. Her eye's looked swollen, was she crying?

I couldn't get closer, I put Musa in too much pain. "Oh my Musa, I'm really sorry." I whispered. Musa was looking at the sky, God,her white skin just glowed under the moon. I smiled, but then Musa turned her attention to where I was. I saw her eyes widened, I back off and fell form the tree. I ran to my leva bike and drove off.


	7. Flower Power

Chapter 7: Flower Power

**MUSA POV**

I saw him, I'm sure it was him. I couldn't believe it; Riven was just outside of Alfea. He was looking straight at me, like he was watching my every move. My mind was going crazy, I couldn't think properly. Every memory suddenly flashed before me, it made tears fall again. I wanted to get away from all the guy stuff, but even if I left the girls with their stories I still couldn't get away from it.

I locked the door, sat down then I looked up the sky; I let all the water flow down. My heart was aching, it hurt so badly. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on my chest, I wanted the pain to go away. I love Riven, but he's really confusing me. I didn't know what to do, he doesn't even try to contact me but some of his actions really got me thinking. I opened my eyes and then stood up; I walked to the edge of the balcony and inhaled.

"!" I let all the pain out, tears continued to drop. I felt my enchantix powers rage through my body, my voice got louder and I let out a dark purple blast. My knees got weak, my head throbbed, and I was catching my breath. Everything was spinning and my vision was starting to blur, I grabbed the edge of the balcony to help my balance.

"Musa! Is everything ok?" I heard Bloom banging on the door.  
>"What's going on out there? Unlock this door Musa!" shouted Layla.<p>

I didn't care anymore, the pain took over me. I stood up straight and brushed the tears away, I looked at the door but I still didn't have my vision.

"Girls, I'm.. I'm fine. I just saw something that startled me." I was panting, that blast drained my energy a lot.  
>"Musa, sweetie, you don't sound fine. Please open the door; we're getting really worried." said Flora.<br>"We also felt a strong magic blast a while ago, was that you? Come on! Open this door!" Stella banged. "If you don't open this... We'll... We'll destroy it!" she threatened.

I tried to say something but I felt my whole body shut down, the doors to the balcony bursted open. Stella went in then the rest of the girls followed; I watched them slowly walk towards me.

"Hey... Girls." I gave them a crooked smile. "What's up?"  
>"Musa, what did you do?" said Tecna, she grabbed my arm to help my balance.<p>

The other girls were just looking at me, I felt horrible. I looked at Tecna and then darkness hit me.

**FLORA POV**

We all watched our friend suddenly collapse; the girls and I were still for a few seconds. We weren't sure on how to react, it just happened too fast. Layla then ran to Musa's side and carried her.

"We better get her inside, she really needs to get some rest." Layla then walked to the shattered door.

We all followed her in and went to Musa's room where Layla planted Musa on her bed, everyone was silent. I placed some flowers so that the room would have a calming aroma.

"Let's act like nothing happened." stated Layla.  
>"Why? We need to help her, she's hurting herself! The probability of this happening again is very high!" yelled Tecna, her hands were in a fist and she looked so worried.<br>"Calm down Tecna, it's just.. Musa needs some time for herself, if we force her to open up then she'll just push us away. We'll be here if anything happens again, just don't force her." Layla looked at Tecna to try to convince her more.  
>"Fine, but the next time this happens again I won't just stand here doing nothing." Tecna stormed out of the room.<p>

Layla knew Musa more than any of us, and they always had this connection when it comes to problems. The rest of the girls knew that Layla was right but we couldn't help but be a little frustrated, we didn't like watching Musa like this. Our friend has a problem and we really want to help.

"It's getting late girls, we need to go and get some rest. Everything will be ok by tomorrow; don't forget what Layla said ok? Like nothing happened." said Bloom.

Everyone nodded and went to their respected rooms.

_-Next day-_

It was 9 30 am and all of us were in the common room, we were sitting in the silence. Everyone waited patiently for Musa to wake up, the air was uneasy and we just sat still. Stella was next to Bloom, Layla was sitting on the ground, and I was next to Tecna.

Minutes passed and it was 10 20am, the door behind us creaked open and we all turned. Musa was rubbing her eyes, she looked well rested.

"Good Morning." I greeted.  
>"Hey, Good morning. I see everyone's awake." yawned Musa.<br>"Yeah, we were waiting for you so that we could eat breakfast together." said Layla.  
>"I see, and you guys didn't even change?" chuckled Musa.<p>

We looked at each other and saw that we were still in our PJs, we all laughed. We were too worried to even think about our appearance, but it seemed like everything was ok. Layla was right; Musa just needed some time for herself.

**MUSA POV**

I felt happy, like everything bad just disappeared. When I saw the girls I thought they would put me in the hot seat again, but it was like nothing happened. I looked at the girls again, they were laughing at each other. I had this nice feeling inside, it made me really happy.

"So, are we gonna get change? Or go down like this?" Stella stood up and twirled.  
>"I think we look great! Shall we show of?" joked Bloom.<p>

Stella had a small white shirt and yellow shorts on with her hair in a ponytail, Bloom was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and beige pants with her hair down, Flora was wearing her pink night dress with her hair wrapped in 2 buns on each side, Layla had her grey sweater on and white shorts with her hair in 1 long braid, Tecna's white shirt had 3 vertical green lines on the left side and she had light green shorts with her short hair down, I on the other hand had a small dark blue night dress and white shorts with pigtails on the bottom sides.

We all laughed and looked at each other, the girls and I smiled. We decided to go to breakfast as is, it wouldn't hurt to be a little weird first thing in the morning.

"Let's go!" yelled Stella, she was by the door.

Everyone giggled and walked, but I noticed that Flora was staring by the open window.

"Yo, Flo! What's up?" I asked.  
>"Look what I found!" Flora turned and smiled.<p>

I looked at the girls and we went to Flora, we saw her looking at a really beautiful butterfly. It's wings were bigger than the average butterfly, it had bright colors, and it had unusual circular patterns.

"That's really pretty Flora, what kind is it?" asked Bloom as she got closer.  
>"I'm not sure; this is my first time seeing this kind of species." Flora then extended her hand.<p>

The butterfly landed on her finger and Flora had a big smile on her face, she tried to touch it with her other hand but it flew to the door. Flora followed, it seemed like she wanted to learn more about it.

"Let's go girls! We need that butterfly for Flora." laughed Stella.

We ran out of the room and we saw Flora walking as she followed the butterfly, it went out and we still followed. We saw that they headed to the gate so maybe the butterfly was going to lead us to its home, we got excited and ran again.

We dashed through the forest and saw Flora sitting down by some bush; she was still admiring the butterfly.

"Hey! Flora!" I shouted to catch her attention.

Flora turned and waved at us, we slowly walked towards her to not startle the butterfly. We looked around and saw the beautiful forest, the flowers were blooming and the sun brightened the colors of the environment.

"Wow, this is something Flo." said Stella.  
>"Yeah, this is really beautiful." said Layla.<br>"Right? Nature is just so... Breath taking." giggled Flora.

As we admired the forest we all noticed the butterfly leaving again, we walked with it to catch more beautiful views of the plants. The butterfly then entered a gate-like plant with vines hanging on it, we all followed.

"Oh, WOW!" Flora gasped.

We saw a beautiful garden setting; there were tables by the trees and a huge fountain in the middle. On the right side of the garden there was a table full of sweets and tea, on the left was a great view of the open sky.

"Good morning beautiful princesses, may we take you to your seats." greeted a guy with long blue hair.  
>"Helia!" Flora blushed.<br>"Hello sweet Flora." said Helia, he got Flora's hand and landed a kiss on it.  
>"What's going on?" Flora shyly asked.<br>Helia smiled at her "Come with me." He then escorted her away.

We all giggled and 4 guys suddenly came out, they all bowed and we all chuckled.

"Please follow us ladies." Sky then lead the way.

We all sat down with smiles on our faces, we got the message right away. Flora's face was full of happiness, her cheeks were still red and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Here you go ladies, Bon appetite!" Brandon placed some food in front of us.

We all looked at Flora again and she was just excited, we all ate and finished our breakfast. Everyone had a great time; the guys gave us high class service and even entertained us.

"Hey Flora, heads up." I chuckled.

Flora looked up and saw Helia smiling down at her, she gasped and blushed again. Everyone laughed and we tried to push Flora off her seat.

"Cut it out girls!" whispered Flora.  
>"Go to him! Hurry!" whispered Stella.<br>"C'mon Flo! He's asking for you!" whispered Layla.  
>"Look at him!" I laughed and pushed.<p>

Flora was really red, she held down on her chair trying to not fall. We kept giggling, she was just so adorable.

"Flora." Helia placed his hands on Flora's shoulder.  
>Flora looked at him "Y-yes?" she then smiled at him.<br>"Come with me." He took her hand and walked by the flowers

We all watched them settle; when both of them were face-to-face all of us leaned forward. Luckily for me, I had great hearing.

"Flora." said Helia, he placed his hand on her cheek.  
>Flora blushly tilted her head down; it was like she was feeling Helia's hand.<br>"My sweet sweet Flora." Helia smiled. "I want to ask you something." He then lifted her chin up.  
>"Yes?" asked Flora.<br>Helia didn't move for a while, he gazed upon her eyes and kissed her on the lips.  
>"Would the lovely Fairy of Nature accompany me to the Red Fountain Grand Ball?" Helia then got the pendant out of his pocket.<br>"Oh Helia.." Flora then smiled and gave him a hug. "Of course I will!" she then kissed him on the lips which surprised Helia.  
>"Flora?" asked Helia with wide eyes.<br>"I'm so happy Helia, I love you!" Flora giggled and then hugged Helia again.  
>Helia smiled and hugged her back.<p>

The girls and I ran to Flora and Helia, we just had to congratulate them. We passed by the other guys who were still standing by the side, they were also looking at Helia and Flora.

"Flora! Hey!" Bloom waved at them.  
>"Girls!" Flora smiled at us.<br>"What's up Helia, we just saw the action! So sweet!" Stella tugged Helia.  
>Helia chuckled and scratched the back of his head.<p>

The other guys suddenly appeared; they all had smiles on their face. I looked at each of them and again, no Riven. I didn't let this affect me; if he doesn't do anything then I won't do anything as well.

"So, how were your morning girls?" Brandon jokingly asked.  
>"It was amazing!" said Stella.<br>"Well, not as amazing as how you girls look." Sky then looked at the guys.

They were all snickering, the girls and I looked at each other and realized we were still in our PJs!

"OH MY GOSH!" shouted Bloom.  
>"Looking good Stell" Brandon then winked at her.<br>"I'm just fabulous, aren't I?" Stella then walked away giggling.

The guys laughed at us and we all turned red, this was really embarrassing. Helia and Flora were also laughing; we couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Helia, putting aside our wonderful looks, where did the butterfly come from?" asked Flora.  
>"Oh! I asked Timmy to make a hologram of a butterfly, then I just designed it." Helia chuckled then looked at Timmy and gave him a thumbs up.<br>"That's really sweet of you, Helia." Flora then leaned over to Helia where she rested her head on his chest.

Everything was going great, but I suddenly felt a dark aura around the area. It seemed like the other girls didn't notice it yet, so I decided to go and check it out. I didn't want Flora's day to get ruin, I slowly backed away and tip toed to the entrance.

I ran around and felt the dark magic at its strongest by a water fall, the area was empty but everything about it was wrong. I scanned but nothing appeared, everything was just normal. But then I heard someone shout.

"Hey Fairy! Let's continue where we left off!" it was Darcy again! She blasted her dark magic at me. I manage to dodge it but I felt my ankle ache.  
>"Go away Darcy! I don't want to fight you!" I yelled, I didn't want to worry my friends again.<br>"Now you fear me? Well, too bad for you Musa!" Darcy laughed and sent out black tentacle like arms.

**FLORA POV**

The girls were with the other guys and I was with Helia, we all laughed and watched the view of the forest. Everything was perfect, I was really happy. The air was nice, everyone was happy and I heard some of the girls laughing. I looked at Helia then smiled, I felt so lucky to have him. Then I heard running in the background...

"Flora! Sorry to ruin the moment, but we have a situation." exclaimed Bloom.  
>"Huh? What is it Bloom? Is everything ok?" I asked.<br>"Its Musa again, she's gone. And Tecna felt dark magic around the area, we should really check on it." Bloom then turned to the other girls.

I looked at Helia and he nodded, I took his hand and then turned to the girls. We were about to leave when the other guys went over to a tree, it was like they were talking to someone.

"Flora, don't worry." said Helia.  
>I was confused; the guys are acting really strange. But I just let Helia's words calm me, I saw the other guys getting a bit mad. They were stomping on the ground and waving their hands up and down, they even yelled a bit.<p>

"Let's just go!" Sky's voice echoed out.  
>"She isn't here and we need your help!" yelled Nabu.<p>

The guys stopped their weird actions and a person stepped out the tree, it was Riven. We all gasped, why did he always do this? I was about to walk to the other guys but Helia grabbed my hand.

"Everything's fine, I'll explain things soon." said Helia.  
>"But.. What's going on?" I was getting really worried.<br>"In time, Flora." Helia then walked to the others with my hand on his.

Bloom and the other girls were talking to Riven who looked really annoyed, then Brandon joined in and it seemed like he was explaining something.

As I reached my friends I heard Brandon say "That's why Musa can't see Riven for now, but things will be ok soon. Just hide it from Musa for a while, ok?"  
>"Musa's having a hard time right now but we'll help you, just make sure they don't see each other. You remember what happened yesterday?" Bloom crossed her hands.<br>"Whatever, the sooner this ends the sooner I get Musa back." said Riven while he rolled his eyes.  
>"What's going on guys?" I asked.<br>"Flora! We'll tell you later, ok? Let's get going! I found where the black magic is located." exclaimed Tecna.  
>I nodded and we ran to the forest.<p>

As we dashed through the trees we heard some laughter in the distance, we all recognized the laugh. It was Darcy, we all knew what was going on and we ran faster. Musa was really in danger.

"Sonic Boom!" we heard Musa shout.  
>"That's it little fairy? You're pathetic! Here's your old gift Musa. TOXIC CLOUD!" Darcy yelled, we all saw darkness fill the air.<p>

All of us were shocked, things are getting worse. When we reached the area we saw Musa on the ground, she got a direct hit. We all looked at Darcy and she noticed us.

"Look who decided to drop by! I see you're here puppy dog." Darcy smirked.  
>"SHUT UP DARCY!" yelled Riven.<br>"Ohhh.. I'm so scared." laughed Darcy.

Riven looked at Darcy with cold angry eyes, the other guys also looked at Darcy with anger.

"Girls! Enchantix!" Bloom shouted.

We all transformed to our Enchantix and flew up to Darcy; we circled around her and kept a safe distance.

"Think you can defeat me? Ha!" Darcy confidently smiled.  
>"Don't think highly of yourself Darcy! Dragon's flame!" Bloom pointed at her and fire rushed towards Darcy.<p>

She dodged it but..

"MAGIC WIDING IVY" I shouted as vines started to grab Darcy.  
>"What is this?" Darcy struggled.<br>"MAGNETIC STORM!" Tecna shouted and her power raised through my vines making it's way to Darcy.  
>"ARGGGHHH!" groaned Darcy.<br>"SEA OF LIGHT!" Stella made the darkness disapear.  
>"Too bright! URGGHHH!" screamed Darcy.<br>"PURE ENCHANTED MORPHIX" Layla's morphix then hit Darcy by the stomach.  
>"AHHHHH!" Darcy then fell to the ground. "You fairies won't get away with this!" Darcy snapped her fingers and disappeared.<p>

We all cheered and hugged, but we heard a scream...

"Girls, we have a problem!" Brandon yelled.

We flew down and saw Musa screaming, it was like the time in the clinic. I looked at Bloom and nodded, she knew what to do.

"Riven, grab Musa's arms and pin her down!" said Bloom then she ran to the forest to go to Alfea.  
>"Where is she going?" asked Riven.<br>"To Alfea, she's going to get the medicine to calm Musa down. Just hold her so she won't hurt herself!" I was panicking.

Musa was being restless; she even pierced through Riven's skin. Blood came out but he didn't seem to mind it, Riven just looked at Musa with concern. Tecna took her phone out and played a song that sounded so calming, she placed the phone near Musa's ear.

"This helps Musa calm down before, she used to have bad dreams and whenever she couldn't sleep she listens to this." said Tecna.  
>"What is that song?" Stella asked.<br>"I think her mom sang it, I'm not quite sure. Musa just sent it to me, she said it could help when I would have bad dreams" said Tecna.

We looked at Musa again, her screaming stopped but she started crying, it was the same thing as last time.

"Riven.." Musa cried. "Riven.. Riven.."

We saw Riven's eyes water, he looked so hurt.

"Oh Musa, I'm so sorry." said Riven, he leaned over and gave Musa a kiss. Musa's tears started to fall again, it wouldn't stop. Riven pulled away and stared at Musa.

"Everything will be ok soon, I'm so sorry for hurting you." said Riven as he hugged her.  
>"Guys! I'm back! Here's the needle!" Bloom rushed to us.<p>

Riven grabbed the needle and looked at everyone, it was like he as waiting for someone to talk.

"Do it Riven, but you have to leave right after." said Nabu.  
>"Don't worry; we'll take care of her." Layla patted his back.<br>"And I'll fix does wounds of yours." said Helia.

Riven was just quiet, he stared at the needle and then back at Musa. He then pierced the needle through Musa's skin, his eyes then let out a tear. Seeing his love one like this must really hurt, we didn't like this as well. Riven kissed Musa's forhead then gave her to Layla and stood up, he then walked away.

"Riv!" Helia ran to him.  
>"Stay Helia, I'll just... Take a walk" said Riven.<br>"Oh.. Ok then." Helia then turned back to us with sadness in his eyes.

**MUSA POV**

I could feel my head get hot, my hands started to tingle, and I tried to open my eyes. My vision was still blurry and I heard voices, I tried to focus my senses to see what was going on.

"Musa! Guys, she's waking up!" Layla shouted.  
>"Really? How is she?" I heard Tecna.<p>

Everyone was looking at me and I was still a bit confused, I tried to move my hands but I couldn't even feel them. I felt so worn out, like my whole body got beaten up.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" asked Flora.  
>"Flora? W-What happened?" I asked.<br>"Well, Darcy. But everything's ok now so you don't have to worry." said Flora.  
>"Wait... OH MY GOSH!" I suddenly sat up realizing that I ruined the day for Flora and Helia. "Ouch! Uhmm.. Flora, I'm sorry." I placed my hand on my stomach, I could feel pain.<br>"For what?" asked a confused Flora.  
>"For ruining your day!" I felt so guilty, I tried to prevent this but I failed.<br>"No, don't think that. Everything is ok Musa, don't worry about it." Flora gave me a hug and helped me stand up.

I looked at the others and they all smiled at me, I ruined this for them. I felt pain around my body but I didn't care, I really need to make it up to them.

Flora handed me to Brandon and Sky; they both helped me walk back to garden. I thought of something that could probably make Flora and Helia happy.

"Hey, Brandon." I whispered.  
>"Yeah?" he answered back.<br>"I've got a plan for Flora and Helia, but I need everyone's help." I said.  
>Brandon smiled "Ok, I'll call them."<p>

I explained my plan to everyone; Brandon was distracting Flora and Helia.

After a few minutes Brandon lead the two back to the garden and saw the rest of the guys and girls standing by the entrance.

"What's going on?" asked Flora.  
>Everyone smiled "WELCOME BACK!" they all greeted.<br>"Ok guys, what are you doing?" asked Helia.

Brandon escorted Flora and Helia to a table; they both looked at each other thinking what they were up to.

"Presenting! A musical number from Musa!" Brandon announced.

I came out with my flute on my hand; I winked at Flora who giggled. I started to play "Canon" it was one of the most peaceful piece I ever played, I wanted everyone to forget all the bad things that happened today.

After the piece everyone clapped, I was a bit relieved that my injuries weren't that serious so it didn't affect my performance.

"Oh Musa, that as wonderful!" said Flora. She then walked towards me and gave me a hug. I felt so happy, at least I made it up to her a bit.  
>"Thanks Flo, I'm really sorry about awhile ago. But how did you guys defeat Darcy and help me wake up?" I asked.<br>"Well, teamwork of course. And Bloom got the needle from Alfea, do you remember when Bloom and I stayed with you in the clinic? We talked to the plants to ask about your condition, and they told us that the nurse gave you shots to help you calm down. Since we were quicker this time you only needed one shot." Flora smiled.  
>"Oh, needles..." my body shivered. "Thanks Flo." I then hugged her.<p>

The day ended with us still in our PJs and the view of the sunset, I laid down the grass and closed my eyes. I heard the girls giggling, so I opened my eyes to see them looking at me.

"What's up?" I asked.  
>"Let's enjoy the sunset together!" Layla cheered.<br>"Where are the guys?" I sat up.  
>"They're just about to leave, c'mon! Let's enjoy this day together." Stella exclaimed.<p>

I looked around and saw the guys gathering their things; they went to the opposite direction as to where the entrance was. That was pretty odd, maybe their ship was hidden. I saw them walk away and a familiar face suddenly popped out, I wasn't sure with what I saw but... It looked like Riven. I stood up rubbed my eyes and saw the guys leaving; maybe I was just seeing things. I just didn't mind it, so I went to the girls and sat next to Flora.

"Hey!" greeted Flora.  
>"Great view, right?" I looked at the sun set.<br>"Yeah, makes you forget all your problems." said Flora.  
>I just nodded to feel the breeze.<br>"OHH! My skin just loves this!" Stella raised her arms up and looked at her hands.  
>"This feels great!" Bloom did the same thing.<br>"Yeah!" Flora giggled and also did the same thing.  
>Tecna rolled her eyes and laughed.<br>Layla chuckled and lay on the grass.

I looked at the girls and stretched my arms as well, but to my surprise I saw blood stains on my nails.

"Girls, why do my nails have blood stains?" I asked.

They looked at each other and then looked back at me, they had worried faces. Layla sat up and patted my back, it really confused me.

"Well, you got a little out of hand a while ago. So we had to pin you down, and you kinda pierced through someone's skin" said Layla.  
>"Who?" I asked again.<br>"I'm not really sure, maybe you could ask the guys soon?" Layla gave out a nervous chuckle.  
>"Oh..." I couldn't ask her again; maybe I should just let this slide. And I could just ask the guys. "Ok then." I smiled and lay on the grass.<p>

As the night came we all headed back to Alfea, I was still very curious on who I hurt. I felt guilty that someone was wounded because of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you guys think! :) REVIEW. Next update might take a while, finals aren't done :( boo. REVIEW :)<strong>


	8. My White Knight

**Hey guys! Sorry if the story's a bit boring, I did this right after my exam. I'll be updating a bit faster now :D REVIEW! I get motivated with the reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: My White Knight<p>

The very next morning the girls and I were called to report to Miss Ferogonda's office.

"Good Morning, girls." Miss Ferogonda greeted.  
>"Good Morning Miss Ferogonda." We greeted back.<br>"Sorry for calling you girls so early in the morning but I have a mission assigned for you, it seems like the old castle in Magix got a threat for an attack yesterday. I want you girls to go and keep an eye on it for the day; the castle had some attacks but only minor attacks. I need everyone to protect it at all cost; the castle has been standing in magix for more than a thousand years. So please do your best and stay safe." said the Head mistress.

We all nodded and left the room.

It was around 11am when we left Alfea, we rode on a bus headed to Magix. All of us slept in the bus, we were still tired from yesterday's event. I was seated next to Flora, Tecna was with Layla, and Boom was with Stella.

When we arrived at magix we saw that every shop was closed, it looked like an abandoned place. We saw the castle and it was beautiful, there were vines around the grey bricks and the castle bridge looked old and worn out.

We looked around and a small, stout man came towards us.

"Hello ladies, you must be the Winx Club from Alfea." he greeted.  
>"Yeah, were you the one who reported about the treat?" answered Tecna.<br>"Yes I am, I'm Lord Oden." he said while bowing. "I own the old castle; just a few days ago I received a letter saying some person will destroy my castle. I didn't belive at first but I've been attacked already, some bandits planted bombs as a sign of a warning." said Lord Oden.  
>"Did they mention why they're doing this?" asked Flora.<br>"Yes, they mentioned something about my ancestors Red Ruby; they want me to give it to them. That Ruby has been in my family for years, this is why I asked help from Alfea. Maybe you girls can help me stop them." Lord Oden then turned around and tilted his head down.  
>"Don't worry Lord Oden, we'll do everything just to protect that Ruby." said a very determined Bloom.<br>"Oh thank you! Please, come in the castle. I'll show you around and all of you can settle." Lord Oden walked towards the closed gate and then waved his hand twice, the gate opened and we all entered.

The castle was huge, everything looked so fragile. The ceiling had small arches, the walls had paintings of the royal family who used to live here, the floor was covered in red carpet, and the doors were all made with maple wood. Mostly all the doors were open, but there was this particular door that caught my attention. It was painted Red and the handle looked broken; the door had burn marks all over it.

"Excuse me, Lord Oden." I said.  
>"Yes?" he answered right away.<br>"What's inside that door? I mean, did the bandits do that." I pointed to the Red maple door.  
>"Ah, yes. That door contains our injured guest who risked their lives protecting our castle, the latest attack was yesterday afternoon." said Lord Oden.<br>"Injured guest? May we check up on them?" asked Flora who overheard our conversation.  
>"Why of course." said Lord Oden.<br>Flora turned to me and said "I can give them some medicine, Musa will you come with me?"  
>"Sure thing." I answered.<p>

After we told the girls, Flora and I headed towards the room. Flora reached for the handle and looked at me, I gave her a nod and she pushed the old Maple door.

We saw 4 guys sleeping and another one just sitting upright looking at the window, he looked so familiar. I walked towards him and he turned to me as he heard me heels echo out the large room, I looked at him more closely and then it hit me.

"Beat!" I exclaimed.  
>"Musa, what are you doing here?" asked Beat.<br>"Well my friends and I were called out for a mission here, but how about you? How'd you get here?" I asked, I never expected to see him here.  
>"We got into a bit of trouble yesterday, my band and I were headed for a concert and we got into an accident." said Beat, he was also pointing to the 4 guys sleeping.<br>"Accident? But, this room is for the guest who saved this castle yesterday from the bandits." I said.  
>"Well... Uhhh.. YEAH! That was us... Uhhh, yeah." chuckled Beat. "You see Musa, we got into an accident but we didn't get any serious injuries. The people here took care of our wounds and uhh.. The bandits.. Yeah, the bandits also showed up. So we just did the right thing and helped, this is why we're here."<br>"Oh, ok then." I gave Beat a crooked smile, he was acting all nervous.  
>"Ahem, would you like some medicine? My herbs can easily cure your wounds." Flora extended her hands and showed Beat her herbs.<br>"Yeah, that'd be great." said a still nervous Beat.

I watched Flora rub some of her medicinal herbs all over Beats injured body, I got to admit, it was hilarious. Flora didn't know how to react whenever Beat would jump because of the pain; they reached an hour before Beats whole body got covered.

"We better go now, you rest up and we'll check on you later." Flora waved and headed towards the door.  
>"Thanks for the medicine doc!" Beat waved good bye as well.<br>"Get well soon Beat!" I then ran towards Flora.  
>"See you Princess." I heard Beat say.<p>

I looked back and smiled at him, I couldn't help but blush a bit.

It was 2pm, Flora and I saw the girls roaming around the castle.

"There you guys are! What took you so long?" asked an angry Stella.  
>"Sorry, when we checked the room we saw that guy again. Remember? Beat? The guy that helped Musa in the beach when she fell." said Flora.<br>"Oh, nice one Muse." winked Stella.  
>I rolled my eyes and said "Shut it Stell, it was just a coincidence. Besides, he's just a friend. You guys know that I love..." I felt my cheeks get hot.<br>"Love? Continue Miss Muse." grinned Bloom.  
>"I have no time for this! We're on a mission and we need to... Stand guard!" I stormed away from the girls.<br>"Musa wait!" laughed Layla.  
>"Yeah, we were only kidding." chuckled Bloom.<br>"Besides, we know Riven is the only man in your life." Stella wrapped her left arm around my neck.  
>My face felt hotter and I could feel my heart ache, I had this mixed feeling of pain and joy. "Whatever, let's just go." I said.<p>

The girls laughed and we headed to the middle area of the castle.

"Ok girls here's the plan, Layla and Musa you two guard the east wing, Tecna and Flora you two guard the west wing, while Stella and I guard here." ordered Bloom.  
>"What about the back?" Florra asked.<br>"Don't worry; Lord Oden's guards are there. He assigned us to watch the front area, so stay alert girls." said Bloom.

We all headed to our assigned areas, we all stayed by the front window so we could see if anyone would get near.

"I don't with you but I am tired, those bandits better get here fast." complained Layla.  
>"Why don't you do a perimeter check, just scout around the east wing? That'll keep you busy." I said.<br>"Fine, but this'll be the shortest perimeter check. Look at this place, it's a small yet tall wing." joked Layla, she flew to the door and made her way.

I looked back at the window and nothing interesting was happening, maybe the bandits weren't coming. I heard Stella and Bloom's laughter echo out the halls, I heard the loud buzzing of Tecna's trackers and I notice the fragrance of Flora's sweet rosy petals. I then heard some footsteps from the door, I assumed it was Layla but to my surprise it wasn't.

"Hey princess." Beat peeked through the door.  
>"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" I asked, Beat had his whole left arm in a bandage but everything else seemed fine.<br>"Yeah, but knowing that your here made me uneasy. I just had to see and talk to you again." Beat bowed and chuckled.  
>I giggled a bit; he was being funny and sweet. "I told you remember? You don't have to bow; I don't like the whole royal thing."<br>"Sorry princess." smiled Beat.  
>"You better go back; I'll talk to you soon." I pointed to the door.<br>"But I just got here; besides, I really want to know more about you." Beat came closer and flashed me a grin.  
>"Well... Maybe some other time? I'm really busy, and my friend will be back soon." I stepped back and leaned at the wall.<p>

I was getting pretty nervous, Beat was just walking closer. I could feel my heart race and my legs shiver, I didn't know if I was scared or aroused.

"Musa!" Layla yelled behind Beat.  
>"Layla! Thank goodness you're here.. Uhhh.. You remember Beat?" I ran to Layla's side with relief. "We were just talking and he said that he was about to leave, right Beat?" I looked at him.<br>"Yeah, I was gonna say good bye since my band and I are leaving." Beat walked passed us and I felt shivers down my spine.

I sighed and took a deep breath, that really freaked me out.

"You ok?" asked Layla.  
>I looked at her and nodded with a smile on my face. "Don't worry." I assured her.<br>"If you say so, just take it easy on the stress bar." Layla walked over to the window and peeked.

I sat down to clear me head, Beat seemed a little weird. I just hope that I won't see him again; my body can't handle all these injuries and stress.

After I got myself back I saw Layla starring at the window, it was like she was looking at something. I stood up and took a little peek, I then saw 5 knights riding on horses and a sorcerer by their side. Layla and I looked at each other and ran to the other girls.

"Bloom! Stella!" shouted Layla. We saw the both of them looking out the window, looks like they know about it.  
>"You saw?" asked Bloom.<br>"Who wouldn't?" I said.  
>We heard the door to the west wing open "Guys! Did you see those people outside?" said Tecna.<br>"Are those the bandits?" asked Flora who ran behind Tecna.  
>"We're not sure, they're dressed as knights so they couldn't be the bandits" said Stella.<br>"Do you guys want to find out or what?" said Layla who was already by the door way.

We ran down the huge castle, passing by the beautiful halls; we all made our way out. There we saw 6 people by the edge of the gate, they haven't moved yet so we walked towards them with precaution.

We were only a few feet away from them and we decided to confront them from a safe distance.

"Excuse us!" shouted Stella as she waved her hand. "But who are you guys?" she asked.

They remind silent but the armored knight in the middle stepped down from his horse, he walked over and we all took one step back. The guy lifted his hands up to show us that he doesn't have weapons on him; we all kept accepted him but still kept our guard up. The knight had light blue armor on, we looked at the others and they had different armors as well. There was one with brownish-orange armor, another with very light purple armor, the next one had black armor, and the last knight had white armor. The sorcerer was covered with a huge silk like robe, it had beautiful yellow patterns but his face was covered with a hood.

As the light blue armored knight reached us he bowed then walked closer to Bloom.

"What?" a nervous Bloom asked.

The knight raised his visor and we all bursted out laughing.

"Hey." he greeted.  
>"What are you doing Sky?" laughed Bloom.<br>"Well, I wanted to ask you a royal question. What better way to ask with the whole princess and knight theme, right?" chuckled Sky.  
>"Tell me my knight, what is this <strong>royal<strong> question you wish to ask?" Bloom tilted her head up and smiled.

The girls and I ran to the other knights to give the two some 'privacy'

"My beautiful Princess." Sky knelt down on one knee. "Would you accept this humble knight's request..." Sky then took a pendant out of his shiny pocket.  
>Bloom's eyes widened and her smile grew.<br>Sky continued. "in become my date for the Red Fountain Grand Ball"  
>Bloom stood in front of him with a huge grin and watery eyes, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.<br>"Bloom?" Sky stood up and grabbed her hands.

Bloom then nodded and tears fell from her eyes, her face was bright red and she couldn't stop smiling.  
>"Yes? Yes? YES! She said yes!" Sky grabbed Bloom by the waist and carried her around.<br>"Oh sky!" Bloom exclaimed.

Sky placed her down and gave Bloom a peck on the lip, he turned to us and gave us a thumbs up. The girls and I waved at them and giggled, then we looked back to see the other knights raising their visors.

Timmy was wearing the brownish- orange armor, Brandon was wearing the Black armor, Helia was wearing the very light purple armor, and Nabu was obviously the sorcerer. I looked at everyone and they laughed at their boyfriends.

"Timmy? Is that really you?" asked Tecna, she was on her knees laughing.  
>"W-what? I can be a knight you know" said an embarrassed Timmy.<br>"Brandon! You look really good!" said Stella, she was hugging Brandon.  
>"I <strong>AM<strong> your knight sunshine." chuckled Brandon.  
>"Hey Nabu, I didn't know you'd look good in a dress." teased Layla.<br>"It's a robe my sweet Layla." Nabu turned red and then grabbed Layla to give her a kiss on the forehead.  
>"Flora, hey." Helia walked over to Flora.<br>"Hi Helia, you look really nice." Flora shyly said.

Everyone was still laughing and I noticed that one of the knights was missing, I scanned the area but he wasn't there. I then felt a tap behind me; I looked back and saw a white knight standing a few inches away from me.

"Hi" I greeted.

He didn't say anything, he replied with a bow. He got closer to me; my cheeks started to feel hot and my hands started to shake, Riven's image kept popping out. The white knight is him, I'm sure of it. I raised my hands to his visor and slowly opened it, but the knight grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"Why?" I asked. "I know it's you, please talk to me."

Again, he shook his head.

"I miss you, I need you, say something.. Riven." I tried to open his visor again, he wasn't that quick but he managed to grab my hand again. I only saw his mouth, but that was enough for me to be 100% sure. "If you don't want me then tell me right away, I can't handle all the pain anymore!" I yelled.

But I got no response, he just looked away.

"Fine! If you're going to be like this then so be it!" I stormed away to the forest.

**FLORA POV**

We all saw what had happened to Musa, the guys started to approach the white knight. He then took his helmet of and looked at the path where Musa ran off to. The girls and I walked to the guys, Sky and Bloom ran towards us as well.

"What happened?" asked Sky.  
>"It's Musa, but don't worry. We'll handle it, it was just a misunderstanding." said Layla.<p>

Everyone looked at Riven, he was just staring at the forest.

"I'll go talk to her, don't worry about it." I patted his back and smiled.  
>"Sure." Riven replied back.<br>"Bloom, the guys will go soon so enjoy this afternoon with sky." I said.

Bloom and Sky looked at each other and went inside the castle.

"Guys, let's give Musa some space. She needs it, we'll go after her later."said Layla  
>"She'll be ok, we're in Magix so no monsters are in the forest." Tecna assured everyone.<p>

We all headed back to the castle and we saw Bloom and Sky talking.

"So, you girls can stay here for the night. I already arranged everything, and don't worry about the bandit story. That was just a story we made up to make you girls come here." laughed Sky.  
>"I kinda got the message after seeing you" giggled Bloom.<p>

All of us walked towards them.

"Hey Sky, nice job." Stella slapped Sky's back.  
>"Ow! Thanks Stell." Sky was rubbing his lower back.<br>"Sky." I tapped his back. "Can I ask you something?" I asked.  
>"Sure thing Flora, what's on your mind?" he answered back.<br>"You planned everything right? But did you also get those people from the beach involved?" I was a bit confused.  
>"Guys from the beach?" Sky asked. "I only got Miss Ferogonda, some shops in Magix, and Lord Oden involved."<br>"But Musa and I saw those guys from the beach again, you know, the one that helped Musa when she tripped." I looked around and saw that Riven was listening to our conversation.  
>"You mean that guy who carried Musa?" asked Sky.<br>"Yeah, that same guy." I saw Riven walking towards us.  
>"I didn't really know that he was gonna be here, although Lord Oden told me that their letting some people stay because of a car accident." said Sky.<p>

I looked a bit surprised; Beat told us that he helped save the castle. Was he trying to impress Musa or did Lord Oden talk to them?

"Hey! What are you guys talking about? I heard Musa's name." demanded Riven.  
>"Chill dude, its nothing." said Sky.<br>"What nothing? I heard you two talk about Musa, tell me what's it about!" Riven's voice echoed out.  
>"I was just asking Flora about Musa's ankle." Sky then looked at me.<br>"Yeah, since you guys weren't there when Musa left the tent Sky was just making sure that she was ok." I said.

Riven looked away and left, he seemed pretty annoyed.

It was around 6pm and the guys decided to leave, all of us said our goodbyes and left the castle to look for Musa.

We looked around and got deeper into the forest, I used my powers to ask the trees about Musa and to my luck they saw her running not far from where we were.

"Over there girls!" I pointed to the east.

We ran and heard music, it was Musa's flute. While following the sound we all walked in silence, we didn't want to startle Musa.

As the music got louder Layla ran to a tree, and then she smiled at us.

"She's here!" Layla waved.

Musa was sitting by a tree, playing her flute. She looked at us and smiled, she seemed pretty ok but her eyes were puffy. Tecna walked towards her and extended her hand, Musa grabbed it and she stood up.

"Sorry about that girls, I just got so annoyed at Riven. I knew it was him but he was making it hard for me." said Musa.  
>"Don't think about him Muse, he's just an attention seeker. I say we head back to the castle for some pillow party!" Layla grabbed Musa and walked away.<br>"Yeah! You're right!" laughed Musa.

The rest of us laughed and ran after them, it was getting pretty late but the fun was just about to start.

When we arrived at the castle we saw Lord Oden with keys in his hands, he each gave us one.

"Those are keys to your rooms, have a great time here ladies." said Lord Oden.

We all thanked him and said our goodbyes, Lord Oden left the castle and we ran upstairs to check out the rooms.

Bloom's room was next to Stella's, at the next hall way was Tecna's and Layla's room, at the last hall way were my room and Musa's room. Everyone went to their rooms to change; I finished quickly so I went over to Musa's room.

"Musa." I knocked.  
>"Come in!" she answered.<br>"Hey." I peeked and entered.  
>"What's up?" asked Musa.<br>"Uhmm.. I want to talk to you." I sat down on her blue bed.  
>"What's on your mind Flo?" Musa then sat next to me.<br>"Well... Do you think you can tell me how you've been? I'm just really worried, everyone has been worried." I looked at Musa and she let out a sigh.  
>"Ok then, I think I'm ready. You see... Riven and I broke up, he was just so... Violent. The last time we went on a date we ran into a very drunk Jared, he yelled at Riven and I got scared. Riven didn't like it, he got so mad at him so he beat him up. I know Riven is like that but something about him snapped, I saw Jared and he wasn't looking good. I thought Riven would kill him, which was when I got more scared. I slapped Riven and I checked if Jared was ok, and again Riven didn't like it." Musa's eyes started to water, I placed my hand on her shoulder and she continued her story. "Ever since that break up I've been more scared, I've been more confused, and I've been madder. I thought Riven and I were officially done, but he keeps coming back and I just hurt more. I really don't know what to do." Musa suddenly cried, I gave her hug and she let out more tears.<br>"Oh Musa, sweetie. You know Riven so well, and you know his feeling more than anyone else. Right now you should forget about the pain, I know it'll be hard but your friends are here to help you. I can promise you that everything will be okay soon, Riven loves you. Maybe he's doing this because he feels guilty; he realized that what he did really scared you. You also know that Riven has a temper problem, just be a little patient and everything will be ok." I pushed Musa and saw her tears flowing down, but this time she gave me a smile.  
>"Thanks Flo, and I'm really sorry about the lies." Musa then gave me a hug.<br>"It's ok Musa, I understand."I hugged her back.

Musa wiped her tears and stood up, she looked at me and smiled.

"Let's go Flo, we can't keep the girls waiting." said Musa.  
>"Yeah." I stood up and walked to the door.<p>

We reached Stella's room and we didn't hear any of them talk or laugh, so I pushed the door wide open.

"GET THEM!" yelled Stella.

Musa and I were being thrown with pillows; we laughed and shielded ourselves to enter the room. I got a hold of Blooms pillow and took it from her; Musa jumped on Tecna and started to hit her with the pillow. Stella on the other hand threw more pillows at us.

"What took you two so long!" chuckled Stella.  
>"Sorry! Flora and I talked a bit." said Musa, she was still hitting Tecna.<br>"Well, prepare yourselves!" yelled Bloom.

After the intense pillow battle we all layed by the feather covered bed, we were catching our breaths and laughing a bit. Musa started to open up to everyone and I looked at Layla, she smiled at me knowing I got Musa to open up. I gave her a thumbs up and she did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE :D<strong>


	9. Oceanic Experience

**REVIEW! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Oceanic experience<p>

**MUSA POV**

The girls and I woke up around 11am; we went to the dining area to eat some brunch.

"That bed was just so comfortable!" Stella was stretching her arms.  
>"Yeah, but that doesn't beat this delicious brunch! I feel like I'm back at Andros." said Layla while eating some crab soup.<p>

After brunch we headed to the garden to enjoy some of the beautiful flowers, Flora ran faster than usual. The door to the garden had vines tangled on it, it's door was also a beautiful oak. We all went outside to see an open garden with a huge fountain in the middle, the trees were tall and strong so finding shade wasn't that hard.

"This is so beautiful!" Flora ran everywhere, she looked at the Roses, sniffed some Tulips, picked some dandelions, and talked to some trees.  
>"Flora! Introduce us to your new friends!" joked Stella.<br>"Very funny Stell, just look at her. This must be like in Lynphea." chuckled Bloom

While Flora was enjoying herself the rest of us were just chilling and chatting.

"So Stella, what do you plan on wearing to the ball?" asked Bloom.  
>"Bloom darling you just need to wait and see, my dress will be fabtastic!" exclaimed Stella.<br>"We haven't even gone shopping yet, but seeing as its you Stella, nothing is impossible." giggled Layla.  
>"You got that right! We'll go to magix tomorrow then go straight to Red Fountain for Musa's performance." said Stella.<br>"How'd you know about that?" I asked, I didn't tell anyone about that yet.  
>"Who invited you? Brandon right? Who is Brandons girlfriend? Me right?" grinned Stella.<br>"Yeah, yeah. I get it." I laughed, it won't be that bad if the girls come. I mean, it's not like any of the other guys will be there.

We were still sitting on the grass and Flora wasn't done with her conversation with her friends when we all heard a small squeek.

"Layla!" squealed a small pixie, it was Chatta, she was flying really fast.  
>"Chatta! I'm so happy to see you!" Layla opened her arms for a hug.<p>

We all gathered around the two and saw chatta trying to catch her breath, she looked so worn out. Flora came over and took chatta and gave her some water; she drank it while spilling some droplets on the grass.

"Better?" asked Flora.  
>"Yeah, thanks Flora!" smiled Chatta.<br>"What's up Chatta? Why the rush?" asked Layla.  
>"You gotta come with me quick! There's a new pixie! But she's not in pixie village; Concodra told us that this pixie is a special one. We need to get her as soon as possible!" Chatta flew up and went to the door.<br>"Wait, hold on Chatta. Explain properly, we're still lost here. Where's the new born pixie?" Layla ran to the door.  
>"Concodra said that the new pixie is in the Magix aquarium, she was born there. We really need to hurry! She might be in danger!" exclaimed Chatta.<p>

Everyone ran outside and we changed into our enchantix, we flew to the aquarium to cover more time.

The Magix aquarium had a lot of people going in, we needed to do something so that we could get to the baby pixie as soon as possible.

"Girls, we better evacuate the people. They might startle the baby pixie, any ideas?" asked Layla.  
>"Oh! Let me handle this." I said. I flew up and let out a screech that only affects people.<p>

Everyone ran outside with their hands on their ears, the girls then ran inside.

Once we were inside Layla saw something inside one of the aquariums.

"Look!" Layla pointed. "The pixies!"  
>Digit peeked and said "It's about time! We didn't know what to do."<br>"Digit!" Tecna exclaimed.  
>"Tecna!" Digit flew over for a hug.<br>"So, tell me what you got so far?" chuckled Tecna.  
>"Well, my scanner indicates that the new born pixie is in the second floor. And we think she's the pixie of water, so maybe she's inside one of the aquariums." said Digit.<br>"Very impressive." Tecna hugged Digit again.  
>"We better get a move on girls, I can sense some powerful magic." said Flora.<p>

After reaching the second floor the lights started to flicker, the tanks started to shake, and the air became colder.

"What's going on!" Tune said nervously.  
>"Don't worry, I got yah." I took Tune to help her ease up a bit.<br>"I think we better split up." said Bloom.  
>"We'll stay here, so we'll have a meeting point." said Lockette.<br>"What about Tune? She's really scared." I said.  
>"Don't worry Musa, I'll handle it." said Lockette, Tune flew over to her side and curled into a ball.<p>

I waved goodbye to Tune and went to scan the area with Layla, we walked passed some empty fish tanks. The aquariums were glowing a bright blue light, we could hear the bubbles inside each tank, some fishes would peek from their coral homes, and the waves would be aggresive sometimes.

"Musa" a voice whispered.

I looked back to see nothing but the empty tanks, the air felt colder and I walked closer to Layla.

"My Muse, please be careful." whispered the voice again, I felt my whole body tingle.

I didn't look back, it was just too scary now. I could feel someone looking at me, my legs were shivering and my hands were shaking. I grabbed Layla's arm so that I wouldn't be frightened.

"Hey! That hurts, what's gotten into you?" Layla looked at me.  
>"Sorry, I just feel a bit uneasy." I hadn't notice that my grip on Layla' arm was too tight.<br>"You ok?" Layla asked  
>"I think we should head back, this place is giving me the creeps." I placed my hand on Layla's shoulder to give her a little push.<br>"Yeah, I can't sense the presence of the pixie anymore." said Layla.

We went back but the pixies weren't there waiting for us, Layla and I looked around without leaving our stance.

"Tune! Lockette! Digit! Where are you guys?" yelled Layla.  
>"Pip! Amore! Chatta! This is not funny, come out!" I yelled.<p>

No one came, except for the other Winx.

"There you guys are! Have two seen the other pixies?" asked Bloom.  
>"No, we stayed here just in case they would suddenly pop out." answered Layla.<br>"I think I can feel Chatta, she and the other pixies are over there!" Flora ran into the dark cold shadow.

We all followed and saw a huge tank, it was a long cylindrical aquarim. Inside were a lot of fishes swimming in the shape of the aquarium, the long aquarium was from the first floor up to the outside tank circling the building. The blue glow got brighter and that blinded our vision.

"What the heck?" said Tecna. "My scanner is beeping like crazy!" she exclaimed.  
>"What does that mean?" asked Layla, her hands were crossing her eyes to block out the blue light.<br>"The new born pixie! I think it's her!" said Tecna.

The bright glow suddenly faded a bit, we looked at the aquarium to see nothing. The fishes were gone and there was something inside the tank, we got closer and saw a sleeping baby inside a light blue sphere.

"There she is!" Layla flew up to the side where the baby was, but she suddenly disappeared.  
>"Where is she?" yelled Tecna.<br>"I'm not sure! She suddenly vanished." answered Layla.

We then heard a splash, Layla quickly flew back to us.

"What was that?" Layla asked.

Layla's direction was towardds us so she didn't see what was behind her, we all smiled and giggled. Layla was staring at us and she looked very confused, she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"What?" Layla asked again.  
>"I think you should look back Layla." I chuckled and pointed to the tank.<p>

Layla still looked confused but did what I told her to do, the girls and I flew down and changed back to casual form.

"OH MY MAGIX!" yelled Layla.

We all laughed, Layla was looking straight at Nabu. He was inside the tank waving at Layla, Nabu waved his hand again signaling Layla to come closer. She responded and flew closer, Nabu drew something on the water with his staff.

_LAYLA, EVEN IF I'M NOT FROM RED FOUNTAIN I FOUND A WAY TO GET INVITATIONS FOR THE GRAND BALL._

Layla smiled and touched the glass.

_I WANT YOU TO BE MY DATE FOR THIS GREAT EVENT, WILL YOU GO WITH ME?_

We all cheered in excitement, Layla was speechless but she nodded her head. Nabu cheered inside the tank, he swam around and did flips. He then teleported out and hugged Layla, water was still dripping but they both didn't mind.

"Oh Nabu! You did this all for me? I love you!" Layla then kissed Nabu on the lips.  
>"I can do anything just for you Layla." Nabu then kissed Layla back.<p>

After that passionate moment Layla and Nabu joined us on the ground, Layla showed us her pendant and we all giggled.

"Hey Nabu, where are the other guys?" asked Stella.  
>"Over there." Nabu pointed to the dark shadow and the lights suddenly turned opened.<br>"How's the show?" Brandon greeted.  
>"It was marvelous!" Stella ran to Brandon.<br>"Yeah, us specialist still got it." Brandon smiled and placed his arms to the back of his head.

**FLORA POV**

Stella was hugging Brandon, Bloom was talking to Sky, Tecna was showing Timmy her latest upgrade, Nabu and Layla were cuddling by the aquarium, and Musa was staring at another tank.

"Flora" Helia was walking towards me.  
>"Hi Helia." I smiled at him.<br>"You ok? I sense something disturbing my beautiful flower." Helia took my hand and planted a kiss on it.  
>"Oh Helia, I'm just worried about Musa. Look at her, she seems so down. Last night I got her to open up but things aren't looking too good." I sighed.<br>"Sweet Flora." Helia lifted my chin up. "Everything will be ok, I promise you that." Helia then gave me a peck on the cheeck.  
>"Ok, Helia." I blushed. "Oh yeah, may I know what Riven plans to do?" I asked.<br>Helia looked a bit surprised but then smiled at me "Ah.. sure thing. You see..."

**MUSA POV**

_What do I sing tomorrow? Maybe two songs will be enough, I haven't even started with the first song!_ My thoughts took over me, I couldn't think. I have to perform tomorrow but nothing was coming to me. _Since the event is for the guys who don't have dates maybe I can sing a song that involves break ups or maybe a sad love song would do? _That I could relate too.

"Musa!" I looked back and saw Layla waving.

I ran to her and smiled.

"What's up?" I asked.  
>"The guys will be going soon and we can enjoy the aquarium." said Layla.<br>"Really? Wow, an aquarium adventure, sounds fun." I took Layla away from Nabu and ran to the other girls.  
>"Say goodbye to your boyfriends ladies, I want to have some fun now." I smiled at the guys.<br>"Oh Brandon, parting is such sweet sorrow!" Stella dramatically said.  
>"See you Stella." chuckled Brandon.<br>"Goodbye my love!" Stela placed her right hand on her forehead and dashed away.

The guys left laughing at Stella's little performance and we were about to start our ocean adventure.

"We'll be going too!" said a small squeeky voice.

We saw the pixies flying towards us.

"Lockette!" Bloom ran for a hug. "You little helpers were in this weren't you" said Bloom.  
>"Guilty!" giggled Lockette.<p>

The rest of the winx were with there bonded pixies, I saw Tune and grabbed her.

"Oh my word!" Tune gasped.  
>"Hey Tune!" I exclaimed.<br>"Musa, that is no way for a lady to act." Tune giggled a bit.  
>"I know, I'm just a bit happy. You little pixies sure gave us a huge surprise." I hugged Tune.<br>"You know what they say, Tiny Terrors." joked Tune.

As we parted with the pixies we enjoyed the aquarium, Layla was the happiest one. I looked at everyone and they were still teasing her, Flora walked up to me and smiled. It was like she had a big secret going on, I just smiled back and joined the others.


	10. Learning her tune

**THIS IS IT! :D TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Learning her tune<p>

The very next day the girls and I were running around magix.

"Hurry up!" yelled Stella, she was already inside a shop.  
>"Wait up Stella!" panted Bloom.<br>"You never see her that fast when it's time for classes." said Tecna who was catching her breath.  
>"That's because her grade also have a discount!" joked Layla.<br>"C'mon guys, you know how Stella gets if we aren't there to compliment her appearance." I chuckled.

We ran to the shop were Stella was carrying a mountain pile of dresses, we all gasped and laughed. Stella was trying to keep her balance, she was still looking at different dresses.

"Stella! You won't find your 'perfect dress' if you try ALL that on!" laughed Bloom.  
>"Silly Bloom! These are for you girls, I on the other hand already found a dress!" Stella tossed the huge pile of clothes to us. "I saw this beautiful orange dress for you Tecna, and I also found a dark Blue dress for you my little Musa." Stella looked around the pile and got two dresses.<br>"You want me to wear that?" exclaimed Tecna. "I'll pracitically be naked on it!" she crossed her arms

Tecna's dress was a dark orange dress that only reached her knees, there was one thin strap on the left shoulder and her back will be completly visible. The details were quiet beautiful, it had yellow gems on the waist area and the ruffles on the bottom part which created a wave like pattern. It was simple but it was so beautiful, it would suit Tecna perfectly.

"Just try it on Tec! I feel like this will make Timmy melt for you, you'll look so beautiful!" Stella pushed Tecna inside a changing room.

We laughed a bit but Stella's attention turned to me, I looked at her and she was giving me that 'you're next' look.

"What?" I chuckled nervously.  
>"Lookie" Stella showed us a midnight blue dress.<br>"What about it?" I asked.  
>"Try it on! Hurry! Riven will be stunned!" Stella tried pushing me but I stepped to the right making her fall. "OUCH!" she yelled.<br>"Sorry Stell, remember? Riven and I aren't together anymore, besides, no one invited me to the Ball. So I won't be going." I gave the girls a small smile.  
>"But Musa.. Uhmm.. Maybe you could wear this for tonight?" said Layla.<br>"Why? I'm not impressing anyone, plus I think my song won't fit the dress." I said.  
>"I got that covered!" Stella stood up got another dress out.<p>

This dress was colored a dark reddish- maroon, it was strapless and the bottom part was forming an upsidown V. It also had ruffles going up, and it was up to my knees. The back wasn't visible and it had only a few details, diagonal lines meeting at the back.

"You want me to wear that tonight?" I pointed.  
>"Yes" Stella pouted.<br>"Fine, but I don't see the point in this." I got the dress and went straight to the fitting room.

I saw Tecna get out and she looked so beautiful.

"Tecna! Wow, looking really good!" I smiled.  
>"Thanks, you'll be trying that on?" asked Tecna.<br>"Sadly, yes." I sighed and smiled again.

Tecna patted my back and went to the girls, as I entered the dressing room I heard the girls sqeeling. They were complimenting Tecna's dress and appearance, but Stella was the loudest one to comment.

"Fabulous darling! You are so wearing that tomorrow!" said Stella.

I heard Tecna scoff and I giggled a bit.

I tried the dress on and looked at the mirror, the dress followed my curves making it a perfect fit. I then went out where I saw girls smiling at me.

"What now?" I asked.  
>"Gorgeous!" Stella yelled.<br>"Whatever Stell!" I laughed.  
>"I know the perfect hairstyle for that dress!" said Stella.<p>

I rolled my eyes and went back to the dressing room to change again.

After hours in Magix we headed back to Alfea at around 4pm, the party in Red Fountain will start at 7pm so we still had time to get ready.

"Stella, how come you have 3 bags?" I looked at her. "You have tonight and tomorrow, so why 3 dresses?"  
>"Musa, a great fashionista always have a spare just in case an emergeny occurs." Stella winked.<p>

The other girls chuckled and went went to their rooms, Stella pulled me over to her room.

"Hey!" I yelled.  
>"Make up and Hair!" Stella giggled.<br>"Now?" I complained.  
>"Yes, now. Wait, put on your dress first." Stella got my bag and threw the dress at me.<p>

I stormed away and quickly changed, Stella was too excited about this party. It's not like Brandon and the other specialist will be there, she's putting too much effort into this. I quickly changed and tied my hair up so it won't tangle with the dress.

"Are you done?" I heard Stella yelling on the other side of the door.  
>"Yeah!" I opened the door and saw Stella with green stuff on her face. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" I laughed.<br>"Oh honey, this is cream to make my face soft and smooth. C'mon! I gotta pretty you up!" Stella forcefully took me away again.

It was 6pm and everyone was all ready. Bloom wore a light blue dress that reached her ankles, Tecna wore a pink strapless dress that was just below her knees, Stella was wearing a yellow V-neck dress, Flora was wearing a green dress that had beautiful leaf pattern prints, and Layla was wearing a purple strapless dress that also reached her ankles.

We arraived at Red Fountain with minutes to spare, it was around 6 45pm. We all ran to were the event was, I thought we would have to fight our way to the stage but no one was there. There were tables and chairs but no one guys in sight, the place looked deserted.

"Maybe the guys will come in on time, they are just upstairs." said Stella  
>"Whatever, let's just set up." I ran to the stage.<p>

After setting up it was already 7 30 pm but no one showed up.

"Stell! Can you call Brandon and ask him what time this party really starts." I was a bit furious, my stomach felt queezy because I was really nervous.  
>"Hold on." Stella got her phone out and started dialing.<p>

We heard a ring just near the curtains, we peeked and saw Brandon with Sky, Timmy, Nabu, and Helia. They were wearing formal attires.

"Hey." Brandon greeted.  
>"Why are you guys here? And I thought the party will start at 7pm? It's 7 30!" I shouted.<br>"Sorry, sorry. We just a little problem." chuckled Brandon.  
>"Fine, what time do I go on?" I asked.<br>"We'll do the introductions first and then announce your performance." Brandon smiled and left us with the rest of the guys.

I looked at them.

"Goodl luck." Layla patted my back.  
>"Bring the house down Muse." Stella locked her arm on my neck.<br>"You'll do great sweetie." Flora smiled.  
>"Have fun." chuckled Nabu.<br>"Break a leg." laughed Sky.  
>"We'll be cheering for you!" giggled Bloom.<br>Timmy and Tecna gave me a thumbs up.  
>"Don't run, ok?" snickered Helia.<p>

I raised my eyebrow, their advice's were really weird.

"Ok..." I smiled and went to position.

I inhaled and listened to Brandon.

"Ok guys! Here's a treat for you, we have an Alfea fairy to perfom 2 songs for us. Presenting, the Fairy of Music, MUSA!"

The curtains raised and I walked towards the microphone, I took a deep breath and looked at crowed. I heard some whistles and cheers, I just ignored some of the boys.

"Hey guys! Here's a little song that everyone can relate to! HEART OF STONE!" I exclaimed.

_I've tried to understand you_  
><em>but you're still a mystery<em>  
><em>sometimes I feel your close<em>  
><em>sometimes were miles away<em>

_I wish I knew the secret_  
><em>to reach your heart cause lately<em>  
><em>you've got me feeling so alone<em>

_One day you take me up_  
><em>and the next day you would bring me down<em>  
><em>stop playing with my feelings<em>  
><em>I'm about to lose my mind<em>

_Just put your arms around me_  
><em>why cant you say you love me?<em>  
><em>And I can't take this anymore<em>

_CHORUS:_  
><em>I've had enough of rainy days<em>  
><em>just say you're sorry its too late<em>  
><em>my life has just begun<em>  
><em>I'll be okay<em>

_That's why I'm walking out the door_  
><em>who can love a heart of stone?<em>  
><em>It's me myself and I, I'll be just fine<em>  
><em>this is my chance to shine so say goodbye<em>

_You take my love for granted_  
><em>I've been waiting for too long<em>  
><em>for you to say those three words<em>  
><em>baby open up your heart<em>

_You'll see what I've been missin'_  
><em>give me a reason to stay<em>  
><em>or I will have to let you go<em>

_CHORUS:_  
><em>I've had enough of rainy days<em>  
><em>just say you're sorry its too late<em>  
><em>my life has just begun<em>  
><em>I'll be okay<em>

_That's why I'm walking out the door_  
><em>who can love a heart of stone?<em>  
><em>Its me myself and I, I'll be just fine<em>  
><em>this is my chance to shine so say goodbye (2x)<em>

The crowed cheered and I felt fantastic, I took another deep breath and looked at my friends cheering.

"Thank you! Here's my next song-" The lights suddenly went out, everyone was whispering until silence hit the air.

The lights turned back on and everyone disapeared, my friends were still in their table seated but the guys suddenly vanished.

"Hey, what just happend?" I asked  
>"Just sing Musa!" yelled Nabu.<br>"But.. What happend?" I asked again.  
>"Don't mind it and sing that last song!" shouted Layla.<p>

I stared at them and got the microphone again, I heard the music play and my body automatically reacted.

_**Musa:**_

_Cherish is the word I use to describe  
>All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside<em>

I heard my friends cheer and scream which confused me a lot, then the spolight suddenly fadded.

_**Riven:**_

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (__**Musa:**__ Cherish the thought)  
><em>I continued singing and looked around but no one came out._  
>You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (<em>_**Musa:**__ Cherish the thought)  
><em>I felt my heart race, my voice started to shake._  
>You don't know how many times I've wished that I could<br>Mold you into someone who could_

I saw the spot light re-appear at the opposite direrction, Riven was smiling.

_**Musa and Riven:**__ Cherish the thought_

Riven walked towards the stage.

_**Musa: **__Of always having you_

I felt my tears flow.

_**Musa and Riven: **__Here by my side_

Riven caressed my cheek.

_**Musa: **__Oh Baby I..._

I looked up to him and felt my heart ache.

_**Musa: **__Perish is the word that more than applies  
>To the hope in my heart each time I realize Ooo<em>

I walked to the other side of the stage and looked at him. I place my hand on my chest and shook my head.

_**Riven:**_

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (__**Musa: **__Cherish the thought)You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (__**Musa:**__ Cherish the thought)  
>You don't know how many times I've wished that I could<br>Mold you into someone who could_

Riven walked towards me again.

_**Musa and Riven: **__Cherish the thought_

_**Musa:**__ Of always having you_

_**Riven and Musa:**__ Here by my side_

He grabbed me by the waist and smiled again, I felt my cheeks get hot..

_**Musa:**__ Oh baby I..._

My tears still kept flowing down.

_**Winx and Specialist: **__Who? You!_

I looked at them and they were jumping, Stella was in Brandons arms, Nabu was hugging Layla, Sky's arm was around Bloom's shoulder, Flora was infront of Helia and noth her hands were intwind with his, Timmy was holding Tecna's waist.

_**Musa:**__ Can't get away I won't let you_

I looked back at Riven.

_**Winx and Specialist:**__ Who? You!_

My friends were still jumping and singing along.

_**Musa:**_

_I could never forget to  
>Cherish is the word I use to remind me of<em>

I backed away a bit but Riven grabbed me and spun me into his arms.

_**Riven and Musa:**__ Your love_

As we said those words in sync I smiled at Riven.

_**Riven:**_

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (__**Musa: **__Cherish the thought)You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (__**Musa: **__Cherish the thought)You don't know how many times I've wished that I could  
>Mold you into someone who could<em>

Riven brushed my tears away and hugged me more.

_**Musa and Riven: **__Cherish the thought_

_**Musa:**__ Of always having you_

_**Musa and Riven:**_

_Here by my side  
>Oh baby I...<em>

I broke free from Riven's arms and backed away with a smile on my face.

_**Musa and Riven: **__Cherish the joy_

I teased Riven to come closer and he smiled.

_**Musa: **__You keep bringing it_

He came closer and pinched my cheek.

_**Musa and Riven: **__Into my life I'm always singing it_

_**Musa: **__Cherish your strength_

_**Riven: **__You got the power_

Riven raised his arms like he was showing off his muscles.

_**Musa: **__To make me feel good and baby I_

I touched hugged him from the back and poked his cheek.

_**Riven:**_

_Perish the thought  
>Of ever leaving,<em>

Riven looked at me and gave me a grin.

_**Riven and Musa:**__ I never would_

I smiled back.

_**Riven: **__You don't know how many times_

Riven then took me by the waist again but this time he carried me so that we could be eye-to- eye.

_**Riven:**_

_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Musa: Cherish the thought)You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Musa: Cherish the thought)(Riven: Yeah) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could  
>Mold you into someone who could<em>

He placed me down.

_**Musa and Riven:**_

_Cherish me as much as I cherish you  
>Cherish the thought, Oooh<em>

And kissed my lips.

The song ended and Riven pulled me away, he smiled down at me and placed his microphone infront of him.

"Musa Melody, I'm sorry for being a huge jerk. I'm sorry for hurting your tender heart, I'm sorry for making your beautiful smile fade, I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Riven caressed my cheek. "By the way, you look so beautiful tonight." he pecked a kiss on my cheek.  
>"Riven, I.. But how? Why?" I was really lost in words.<br>"I'd do anything for you Musa, I hid from you because this was still being planned out. Our friends over there helped me out." Riven pointed to them.

I looked at them and they were waving at me.

"And Musa.." Riven inhaled. "Infront of the whole Red Fountain.."

I looked around and saw students and faculty suddenly appeared.

"Would you please... Be with me in the Red Fountain Grand Ball?" Riven then took out the pendant.  
>I looked at him, my cheeks felt hot, my hands were shivering, my legs were melting, my head was spinning, and my heart was racing. "Riven.. I.." I couldn't say anything more.<br>"I'm sorry for everything Musa, I love you." Riven kissed my cheek again and smiled.  
>"I... Riven.. I LOVE YOU TOO! AND I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR DATE!" I grabbed his neck and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, Riven wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me more.<p>

I felt so happy, there was still pain in my body since I was recovering but I couldn't care less. I had Riven back, I was back in his arms.

"Musa.." Riven gasped for air. "Look." he pointed.

Everyone was looking at us, I totaly forgot about them! My face turned bright red and I hid behind Riven who just laughed at my embarassment.

Riven took my hand and led me to the girls, they were all laughing at me but I just had a huge smile on my face.

"Love us?" Layla took me away from Riven.  
>"Define love." I teased.<br>"That's a yes!" Stella exclaimed.

The girl's hugged me and we all laughed, I saw the guys huddle over Riven.

"Aren't we the best?" asked Helia who had his hands raised.  
>"C'mon! Say it!" Nabu was wrestling Riven.<br>"Whatever man!" chuckled Riven.

I was being teased by the girls and Riven was wrestling with the guys but we managed to mouth out an "_I love you_."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! :DDDDD<strong>


	11. Moving to her beat

**FINAL CHAPTER :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Moving to her beat<p>

"What do I do? AHHHH!" I ran around the dorm. "All the stores are closed today!" I kept screaming which woke the girls up.  
>"Musa? Do you know what time it is?" groaned Stella.<br>"Stella! Help me!" I dragged Stella to my room.

I threw all my clothes to her and the other girls were peeking in my room, Tecna was tossing and turning and she was using her pillow to cover her ears. Stella charged in and grabbed my shoulder then turned me to face her.

"What are you doing?" asked Stella.  
>"Help me find a good dress for tonight!" I threw more clothes at her.<br>"Musa! Calm down!" laughed Stella.  
>"But the party, the clothes store, Riven! I'm freaking out here!" I took out the clothes in my drawers.<p>

I looked at the girls and they were laughing at me, Tecna got up and pulled me over to the common room.

"Musa, breath" Tecna inhaled and exhaled.  
>"But I need a dress for tonight." I pouted.<br>"You couldn't wait till we get ready?" Tecna rubbed her eyes.  
>"Why would I do that?" I asked and crossed my arms.<br>"BECAUSE..." yelled Stella, she threw a bag at me smiled.  
>"What is this?" I asked.<br>"Look." said Bloom.

All the girls were smiling at me, I placed my hand inside the bag but I never took my eyes of the girls. I felt something silky, I took it out and I felt my heart bounce. It was the midnight blue dress that Stella wanted me to wear; I looked at the girls again and jumped on them for a hug.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" I giggled.  
>"We know!" Layla laughed.<br>"I told you you'll need it!" chuckled Stella.  
>"But.. How?" I asked.<br>"Riven told us everything, so we made sure you'd have something to wear." said Bloom.  
>"And Helia explained everything to me a bit late so I wasn't aware right away." Flora blushed.<br>"Aww, I love you girls!" I hugged everyone.  
>"Can I get some sleep now? It's just 9am; the Ball won't start till 5pm." Tecna yawned.<br>"Catching on some beauty sleep, ey Tecna?" said Stella.  
>"No! I... I'm just tired." Tecna blushed a bit and stormed back into the room.<p>

We all laughed and went back to our rooms.

_-3pm-_

The girls and I were running around the room, we were all frustrated since we were getting ready at the same time.

"Bloom! I need to use the bathroom now!" Stella yelled.  
>"I'm not yet done Princess! Better finish something else!" Bloom yelled back.<p>

At the common room.

"Layla, I need the blow dryer now!" Tecna was combing her hair.  
>"I'm sorry Tec but I'm not yet done, put some make up on for now." said Layla.<p>

At my room.

"Flora! Please help me!" I was running around my room again.  
>"Wait a minute sweetie; I just need to finish this." Flora was placing some flowers on her hair which matched her beautiful dress.<p>

After an hour we were all half done, but everything was still a mess. I had to fix my hair, Bloom had to put on her dress, Stella needed to put on makeup, Layla wasn't done putting on accessories, Tecna was blow drying her hair, and Flora was fixing the whole dorm.

"Stella! Can you fix my hair? I'm losing my mind!" I shouted.  
>"Ok! Go to my room and I'll be there in 10 minutes!" Stella yelled.<p>

I ran to her room and heard all the girls complaining.

"Flora, I'll take care of the common room. You can go and clean up your room, we'll fix things faster if we both do it." Layla was running around with a huge plastic bag.  
>"Thanks Layla!" exclaimed Flora.<br>"Tecna! Here's that butterfly clip you were looking for!" I heard Bloom yelling.  
>"Thank you Bloom!" I saw Tecna running to the other side of the room.<p>

Stella barged in the room with curlers and clips in her hands; I had this strange feeling of joy and fear.

"Ready?" Stella glared.  
>"I think so" I chuckled.<p>

_-Red Fountain-_

**RIVEN POV**

It was 5pm, the guys and I went downstairs. We weren't allowed to see the girls until they get to the ball, so that disappointed us a lot.

"Nervous?" Nabu patted my back.  
>"A little bit, you?" I asked.<br>"A lot" Nabu chuckled.

The guys and I took our seats to wait for the girls; all of us were staring at the table. The Red Fountain Grand Ball is one of the most important events; this is like an exam for us. Our skills were tested in every way. Creativity, intelect, application, and our fighting skills. It's like an all out exam. We needed to ask the girls out with a bang to apply what we learned, but for I just saw this as an opportunity to make Musa happy.

"Look!" Brandon pointed to the door.

We saw Miss Ferogonda enter the hall; we all stared at the door expecting our girls to come out. But no one came, there were some fairies but the Winx were nowhere to be found. The guys and I stood up and went straight to the door; we got a bit worried but kept guard up.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Sky.  
>"Maybe running late?" said Timmy.<p>

Heels were echoing through the halls and we all looked, there we saw 6 beautiful fairies running towards us. We all opened our arms for a hug, the girls gladly accepted.

"Hey pixie" I looked at Musa.  
>"Hey" she answered back.<br>"You look... Gorgeous!" I was completely hypnotized by her.  
>"Thanks, you look great" Musa shyly said.<br>"My beautiful Muse." I lifted her chin up and kissed her sweet lips. The way she looked tonight just took my breath away, her dress was a perfect fit. The dark blue dress made her pale skin glow, her face looked so soft. Her eyes made my heart melt, and her hair had this sweet scent that made me nuzzle her neck.  
>"Riven" Musa giggled.<p>

I couldn't help myself, I felt so happy being with her again.

"Sorry" I chuckled. "You just make me so happy."

Musa blushed and grabbed my arm; she tightly held it and looked down. I smiled knowing I made her heart race.

"Hey Musa." I whispered in her.  
>"What" she whispered but she didn't make eye contact.<br>"I love you." I kissed her ear.  
>"R-riven.. I..." Musa's whole body froze and I saw her pale skin turn bright red. "I love.. Love you too!" she looked at me smiling.<p>

I laughed at her and she pouted at me, I saw the others going to their seat.

"C'mon Princess." I carried Musa.  
>"Riven!" she laughed a bit.<p>

I placed her down on her seat and gave her a grin; she looked at me and winked.

**MUSA POV**

Everyone went to the dance floor except for Riven and me, he couldn't dance so what was the point in it? I was just reall happy being with him.

"You ok?" Riven asked as he placed his hands on mine.  
>"Yeah, just thinking" I answered.<br>"About what?" he asked again.  
>"Us" I smiled.<br>"Do tell." Riven placed his hand on his chin and turned his seat to face me.  
>"No way." I giggled.<p>

Riven was about to say something when the music beat slowed down, we saw everyone in the dance floor all cuddled with their partners. Riven looked at me and grinned.

"What?" I asked.  
>Riven stood up and bowed "Would you care to dance Princess?"<br>"Dance?" I chuckled "But you don't know how to dance."  
>"For you Musa, I'll do anything" Riven took my hand and led me to the dance floor.<p>

He placed his hands on my waist and I locked my hands around his neck, we were so close to each other it made me want to scream. I looked into Riven's purple eyes, it made me smile and laugh a bit. Riven raised his eyebrow and smiled knowing what my laughter meant, he pulled me closer to his body and I felt his heat. My knees started to melt and I hugged Riven more, he noticed it and lifted me up a bit.

"Riven!" I laughed "Put me down!"

Riven laughed and placed me down, he then took me away from the dance floor. We both ran through the hallways of Red Fountain and went through a door.

"What is this?" I asked.  
>"It's a surprise." he teased.<p>

Riven opened another door and there I saw a gazebo, we were clearly not in Red Fountain anymore. I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Ta-da." said Riven.  
>"Where are we?" I chuckled.<br>"This is just an illusion; it's like the chamber thing in Alfea." Riven took my hand again and ran to the gazebo.  
>"What now?" I asked.<br>"I just want some alone time with you." Riven sat down.

I followed him and laid my head on his chest, I felt his hand touch my cheek.

"I love you Musa, never forget that." whispered Riven.

I smiled and cuddled onto him, my heart was beating really fast and my cheeks were bright red. But that just made me happier, I had Riven back.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT SUMS IT UP! REVIEW :D<strong>


End file.
